Future it up- Should we give it up?
by Grace-1997
Summary: The episode actually played 15 years in the future and one year later , Dina's little girl will be one soon, Rocky is pregnant with her second child and Tinka with her first. Cece seems really depressed about all of this, but why? Can her husband help her out of this? (Cogan, Tynka, Rark and Deucina! :) )
1. Everyone is happy but me

**Hay guys! Since a lot of people wanted me to write the story , i thought i just make it now! :) Thanks for your reviews and i really hope you like the future story! Since i deleted the chapter with the summary, you'll see it here again! :) Well i really hope you like my new story and leave a lot of reviews! :) It's Cogan, Tynka, Rark (Rocky/Mark) and Deucina! :D**

**By the way: Even though, i got a lot of requests, there isn't going to be a third part of I'm over thinking it up! I'm sorry guys! :/**

**Summary:**

**The whole future episode actually played 15 years later and now one year after that, Dinas Lina is going to be one, Rocky's pregnant with her second and Tinka with her first child. Cece is depressed, because she's the only one who can't get any babies anymore, after a huge car accident, two years after L.J. was born. The doctor told her, the possibility of her, getting pregnant again is like one in a million. She also thinks Logan will get the divorce because she's not only 'retorted' but she also can't get kids anymore and Logan seemed upset, about everyone and their growing families , because he always wanted to have a big family. Will Logan show Cece the opposite, or will they both get divorced? What's with the rest of the gang?**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

I was sitting at home, at the kitchen table with Logan, my husband and L.J. We were eating lunch and talking about what happened the past days. I had the feeling, that Logan was really quiet these days, but i didn't know why and it was creeping me out.

Logan and L.J. Talked about L.J.'s last karate match, but i just listened half hearted. Rocky told me yesterday, that she's pregnant again. She came over and was like all hyper and everything. Yes, we're all back in Chicago. It was better that way since i really missed my friends, especially because of it...

Well, she's pregnant in the third month but she first refused to tell everyone because it acutally should be a surprise, since Mark is finally back. I was really happy for Rocky but i also was kinda sad.

Same with Tinka. Well Tinka was pregnant in the 7th month. The reunion was only a year ago but Ty and her already married and Tinka is pregnant. I'm really happy for them two and i could see, they couldn't be more happy, then with each other. The wedding was great and even Gunther was there with some crazy chick from his old country that he married.

Dina, well... Her little girl Lina is going to be 1 in a couple of days and Deuce wanted to make a big party, since it's their first girl. Not to mention that they got 7 kids before...

Well, you're probably asking your self now , why i'm thinking about all of this so much and why I'm not that happy for my best friends. I really am happy but the thing is just... Rocky is getting her second child, Dina and Deuce are having 8 childs and Tinka is getting her first child and me? I can't get any kids anymore.

You ask why? I know, i'm only 32, i should be able to get pregnant and it's not like Logan and i never did it since L.J. Is born... Well, i'll tell you why i can't get pregnant. Or i'll better tell you the story of our little family, that won't get any bigger, sadly.

My school gradution was 14 years ago. Two years after that and a lot of problems and arguments and kisses and so on later, i married Logan . Yes, i married with 20. Logan and i first couldn't stand each other but then, we came together after one big argument, that let us relieve our feelings to each other.

Everyone was shocked at first but they were really happy for us after a while and everyone loved the wedding, especially me. It was the best day of my live and i never regretted it, to marry Logan. He's the best husband you could ask for.

One year later, we got L.J. And it was one of the happiest days of my life. I really love my son to death. He's everything i could ever wish for as a child and he's pretty smart, too. Now he's 10 and he has karate lessons, he also dances and he looks really good.

Well but back to my problem. My problem is, that two years after i got L.J. I had a really bad car accindent, (I was pregnant in the 4th month at this time) like this ones were you normally die, but i survived. I was alone, on my way to work, so Logan didn't know anything about it first, until the hospital called him, to come quick.

I luckily wasn't badly injuried outside, but my child that was about to grow inside me died and the doctor told us that i probably can't get kids anymore. Well he said exactly 'Mrs. Hunter, i hate it to break it to you, but the possibilty of you, getting kids now, is like one in a million.'

At that moment, i felt like my heart broke. I was only 24 and wasn't able to get kids anymore. Logan and i planned our future, with our careers growing, having many kids and a happy family and then suddenly... Everything broke down...

I cried two days straight and Logan tried to comfort me, but he couldn't heal that sharp in my body, for the fact, that i probably could never be pregnant again. To hear something like that at the age of 24 is torture...

It took me two weeks to come out of the room and not even Logan i let in every time. He sometimes had to sleep on the couch because i was just so depressed and didn't want to see anyone. He didn't say anything but i know i was really rough to him. He couldn't do anything for it. It was my fault...

I could be really lucky, that he didn't want to divorce. I behaved like a prat and i know how big his wish was, to get a really big family. I looked down at my cereals... 'What i could never give him...'

Suddenly my thoughts were broken by Logan looking at me confused and concerned, asking: ,,Honey, is everything okay?'' I nodded smiling at him and then replied: ,,Y-yeah... I was just lost in thoughts, about when, when i could look for Baby fornutire for Rocky's child with her... She asked me to come with her but i have a really busy schedule...''

Logan cocked an eyebrow and then said: ,,Why don't you just take a break with your work? You seem really stressed these days, especially now, since we're back in Chicago. I'm getting worried about you.'' Awww. I really have an adorable husband.

L.J. Also added: ,,I don't see you really often mom and i don't have a sibling to play with and Pia and the childrens of aunt Dina and uncle Deuce are always busy. Why aren't you going to get a second child? I always wanted to be a big brother.''

At that comment a stab went through my chest and i felt tears welling up in my eyes. We never told L.J. What happened since he was to young but now he was asking it us directly. Logan looked at me concerned and i wasn't able to say anything, even though i knew we had to tell him eventually.

L.J. looked confused between Logan and me. He asked curious: ,,Did i say something wrong?'' I shook my head, trying to blink my tears away. ,,No sweetie, you didn't say anything wrong. It's just... We have something to tell you.''

Logan nodded and looked from me to our son: ,,It happened something as you were two years old and at this time you barely understood anything but now, you're old enough to hear what we have to tell you.''

I nodded and tried to prepare myself, what we were about to say. How will L.J. take it and how will this affect our family?

**I never wrote something like this before, but i hope you liked it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**


	2. The talk

**Hay guys here's the new chapter for my story future it up- Should we give it up! This is a really emotional story for me because i had to go through similar things , well not as Cece but as like L.J. Not totally the same but it was similar to this and i really had a hard time to write this but i decided to write it on and i hope you'll like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) Thanks for the reviews i got so far! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Logan's POV:**

,,It happened something as you were two years old and at this time you barely understood anything but now, you're old enough to hear what we have to tell you.'' , i told L.J. Who just looked more confused. Cece looked sad at him and me and then nodded.

I knew, how hard this subject was for her, even eight years later but we had to tell him sooner or later and now was like the perfect opportunity for it. Cece just hated the subject more than i did and i even couldn't stand it. It almost destroyed everything and Cece still won't get over it soon.

I don't want my wife to be like this. She couldn't do anything against it and it was not her fault that the accident happened. She thought i was mad at her , because we can't get a big family but i wasn't. To say the truth we tried it really often again, the wish that Cece would be the one of a million that could still get pregnant...

Nothing happened. Eight years and we're still three people in our family. The only child we could have get still also died in the car accident. At that moment, Cece wasn't the only one that broke down but i tried to be strong for all of us.

After L.J. Finally stopped staring confused he nodded and we walked in the living room, to tell him what happened. We sat down on the couch, L.J. In Cece's lap, waiting for us to tell him what's wrong. Cece tried to held her tears away and i took her hand, squeezing it.

L.J. Looked concerned at Cece and told her: ,,Mommy, why are you crying?'' Cece smiled at L.J. And replied: ,,It's just... Baby... This is a really hard subject for your daddy and me.'' I nodded, looking at my beautiful wife, now looking so broken.

She had to fight much more with this than me, even though it was really hard for me. I started for her: ,,Look, L.J. ... Our family can't get any bigger because...'' L.J. eyes went wide and he asked shocked: ,,Why not? Did mommy do something wrong? Did you do something wrong? Did i do something wrong? What happened?''

I shook my head and continued: ,,Look, ... Mommy had a bad car accident eight years ago and...'' L.J.'s eyes went wide. I tried to find softer words, but there were no easier words to describe what happened.

,,And mommy got in to the hospital, she was pregnant at this time, with a girl...'' Now L.J.'s mouth flew wide open. ,,Where is my little sister now?'' , he asked in disbelieve. At this point, Cece let the tears fall.

,,The baby in me died, L.J. She never made it.'' , she told him and i felt tears, running down my cheek as well. Logan started crying as well. ,,But... why?'' ,,It was a drunken driver who crashed in to me. He didn't only took our baby but also the chance for me , to getting pregnant again. The doctor said it was almost impossible for us to get an other baby.'' , i replied.

L.J. was now sobbing and Cece hugged him tight, from behind, sobbing as well. ,,My little sister... Would she have been pretty? Would i have been a good big brother for her?'' , he asked curious.

He may be ten but he still didn't understand much about this subject. He was in fifth grade. He wasn't supposed to know that. **(AN: As i was ten, that was six years ago i wouldn't have understood that!)**

Cece nodded and smiled half - hearted at him. ,,You would've been the best big brother in the world. I'm so sorry baby, that i can never give you a little sister or a little brother, baby.'', she said, fresh tears falling down.

**Cece's POV:**

,,You would've been the best big brother in the world. I'm so sorry baby, that i can never give you a little sister or a little brother, baby.'' , i said, fresh tears falling down. I know that this wouldn't be easy but it was horrible, to tell him that.

L.J. looked at me confused and then told me: ,,But mommy, it wasn't your fault. You're still the best mommy in the world and i love you.'' More tears were falling down and he hugged me tight.

,,I love you, too , baby.'' I replied. Then i felt two strong arms around us and Logan was hugging us, sobbing as well. The most sorry i was still for Logan, i can never give him the big family he wished to have. I was the most horrible wife ever.

After we cried for what seemed like an eternity, Logan broke apart and said: ,,So, L.J. What about you're going to bed now. It's pretty late and i think mommy needs some alone time. Tomorrow is friday and after school , we can go , grab some ice cream and to the park. What do you say about that?''

L.J. nodded eagerly give me a big wet kiss on the cheek and jumped off the couch, running to his room. Logan chuckled , gave me a long, searing kiss on the mouth and then went after L.J.

I watched, the two best persons that ever happened to me, walking in to L.J.'s room and sighed. I really wished, that i could give them the big family they wanted but i couldn't. My heart broke at L.J.'s look and Logan crying as well.

I walked in to the bed room from me and Logan and took out my IPad **(AN: I also don't own apple, just saying :D)**, watching some old videos we made in the house , trying to distract me from the thoughts that were running through my head.

It was just hard to not think about the fact, that i wasn't only retarded (Yes my dyslexia was still making me problems with 32) but also i can't give my husband another child. I really felt like the worst wife ever.

I was still at the iPad as suddenly Logan came in to the room. ,,Hey, honey...'' , he greeted me, looking at me concerned. ,,Is everything okay?'' I nodded, smiling half hearted. ,,Yeah, it was just really hard. I hated it to see our son like this.'' I replied.

He looked at me and then told me: ,,Baby, he's going to be okay. He actually told me to tell you, that he's sorry and she isn't mad at you.'' My eyes went wide. ,,He really said that?'' , i asked him.

He nodded smiling and then said besides me. ,,Yes, like i said and he said earlier. He still thinks you're the best mommy in the world. '' I smiled. I had the cutest son ever. Then Logan grinned with his heart- melting smile and added: ,,And i have to say, he's right but you're also the best wife , ever.''

Awww. I could hear that all day, even though i thought that that wasn't right. I kissed him quick as a thanks and then replied: ,, I don't know how i deserved a husband like this.''

He just smiled but didn't say anything, since the last time we had this discussion it ended with me screaming and sleeping for two nights at Rocky's. I really didn't need that again, especially not after the talk we had today with L.J.

That was already enough drama. He changed the subject: ,,Do you have bought the clothes for Lina?'' I nodded grinning. ,,Everything ready. We just have to go there saturday and nothing to worry about it. You can enjoy your father- son day tomorrow and i'll look that i can take a break with my shows.''

He smiled, said: ,,That's my wife.'' and kissed my forehead. I smiled. After that we changed for the night, and went to sleep , cuddling with each other. I still didn't know how i deserved someone like Logan but i was happy that he really wanted me and i really wish that i could find a way to make us all happy again.


	3. girls day 1

**Hay guys here's the new chapter for my story future it up- Should we give it up! Like i said, it's hard for authors to write a story on, if you don't get feedback and i would be really happy if you give me some even if it's in a message i don't care :) Well, i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

I was the next morning, in the kitchen making us some pancakes. I already called my manager and told him that i'll take a break but i thought, after the rough events yesterday a nice breakfast would be good for all of us three. Good thing, that i didn't have my cooking skills from my mom.

My manager was luckily really cool with the whole thing and he said, i should take as much time as i need. Seemed like Logan wasn't the only one, who noticed that i was stressed the last days. The problem just was that i wished i could give him the big family he wished for.

I mean not like with Deuce and Dina and their eight kids but at least one other child, or two... Twins would be great. Well, if i could ever get pregnant again. I sighed and had already fresh tears in my eyes. Sometimes it just damn hurts and i really wanted to be normal, like everybody else.

Was that to much to ask for? Well, like it seems, yes. I couldn't even do anything, for this stupid accident, eight years ago. This stupid drunken driver... If this wouldn't have happened, i could still get kids and my little girl would be alive and now 7 years old...

I knew it was crazy for some people to think like that, of a baby that never made it out alive but, like a lot of mothers said, when they're pregnant: I'm in love with a kid, that i haven't even met yet.

It was the same for me and she died. I never had the chance to see my beautiful daughter, in person. I sometimes dream from her , even now. How she looks. She would probably have my hair color, but hopefully Logan's dreamy brown eyes...

I sighed and put the last finished pancake on the plate. I was just cleaning the kitchen as Logan came out of our room and hugged me from behind. ,,Hmmm... That smells good.'' , he told me and i couldn't help but grin. He was still the better cooker from us two but i also have my moments.

I turned around to him and replied: ,,Good morning you, to honey.'' He grinned and gave me a long good morning kiss. I still can't get enough from Logan's kisses, and we were married since twelve years.

,,Iiiik!'' , L.J. shouted at us as he entered the kitchen and Logan and I broke apart laughing. Logan took an arm around me and then whispered in my ear: ,,I can't wait for the day, when he comes home with his first girlfriend.'' I laughed only harder, while L.J. looked hungry at the pancakes.

I laughed , took the pancakes on three plates and then gave my husband and my son one of them. We walked to the already mad table and then started eating. L.J. looked luckily way more cheerfully like yesterday. He was in a really happy mood and kept telling us what he and Logan will do today.

I had promised Rocky that i will look with her and Tinka for baby furniture today. Tinka was in the seventh month, almost the eighth but because of her last fashionable she hadn't had time and was going with us today.

Rocky was a little bit early, in my opinion but oh, well. Everyone how they like it.

After the breakfast Logan brought L.J. to school and still had to go to work today , too so i had the house for myself today. I had no clue what to do, since it was only 9 a.m. and i told Rocky and Tinka that i'll come at 11 a.m. I still have almost two hours to kill.

**At Rocky's and Marks apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

Mark just went to work and to leave Pia at school. I didn't work at the time, i'm pregnant since i couldn't make any shows while this. Well, it wasn't that bad. A break was really good and i can't wait for the baby to come, even though i was only in the fourth month.

I actually wanted Mark to come with us, to look for the furniture for the baby but like Ty, he was so busy and they just told me and Tinka to pick something out. They'll love it anyway. I rolled my eyes at my husband and my brother. We may be at our early thirties but nothing changed.

Well, Tinka should come every minute. I asked her, if i should pick her up, since she had problems with the driving because the baby was kicking her the whole time but she told me she'll just call a cab.

I still can't believe, that i'm going to be aunt. I was totally excited and i was really happy for Ty and Tinka. Even though everything went really quick, after the wedding but oh, well. Those guys already waisted a lot of time before, maybe it was better that way.

It was 10 a.m. and the doorbell rang. I went to the door, opened it and in front of it stood my sister in law. I smiled at her and hugged her short. ,,Hey Tinka!'' , i greeted her. She smiled back and replied: ,,Hey Rocky!''

Tinka sat down on the couch and i made us some tea. **(AN: Screw me but i hate coffee! :D ) **We started talking a bit and Tinka told me about what she already bought and what she still had to buy. Wow, at least she bought some things.

I didn't have anything until yet but i'm only in the third month and you can't even really see, that i'm pregnant. Well, a little bit but not much. With Tinka, you saw it really, really clear. Mark joked yesterday, that this is going to be a really big baby.

He is right. Well, my husband is always right.

After a while Tinka asked me: ,,So... Cece really want to come with us?'' I nodded. I was also shocked at first as she told us that, since she had some problems with the subject 'baby's' and 'pregnancy' . Well, you can't blame her, after what happened.

She didn't only lost her baby but also the possibility to get pregnant again. She still had problems to live with that and everybody understood it. Even though, Logan tried to calm her down every time. I still can't believe those two ended up together.

Well, but they're happy and i think Cece is more than happy that she has him. It probably doesn't give many husbands who would go through this without complaining, especially when one of their biggest wishes were, to have a really big family.

After a while of thinking, i replied to Tinka: ,,Well,... I think it's good for her that she's taking a break now. She has a really hard time right now. '' Tinka nodded this time, but before she could say more, the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and in front of it stood my best friend Cece Hunter. She smiled at me and hugged me tight. ,,Hey Rocky! Hey Tinka!'' , she greeted us. We replied 'Hey' to her and then she asked: ,,Well, are you ready?''

Tinka grinned, nodded and replied: ,,Ready as more then ever!'' We laughed, grabbed our purses and walked outside to Cece's car. I really am glad, that Cece is coming with us. I missed it, that we three did something together.

We didn't have much time even though we were all back in Chicago and Cece and i had already made one show together. Work is really hard and since Tinka and i are pregnant, our hormones are going crazy.

Well, i just hope that i will enjoy the shopping day with the two and for once it will be a stressless day.


	4. girls day 2

**Hay guys i decided to write on, since i'm feeling better now with the whole thing and i want to write it since, the background of the story is really important for me :) Well i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

As Rocky, Tinka and i arrived at the mall, they went straight to the shop for baby furniture and so on.

It was a huge shop and it had almost everything for babies.

You could also call it the 'Baby heaven'.

Rocky and Tinka were as amazed as me and immediately walked excited around and looked through all the things.

I walked with them, also amazed but also a little bit sad.

I knew i could help my best friends with picking the things out, but it's not the same, like when you pick the things out for your own baby.

I still knew how Logan and i actually wanted, to buy furniture for our baby, before the accident.

Also as we were buying furniture for L.J. ...

Okay, stop it Cece. It doesn't help to drown in self pity and your best friends need help with picking their things out.

,,Cece? You're coming?'' , Rocky and Tinka looked at me from a little bit away from me. I shook my head.

I didn't notice that i stopped.

Then i walked up to them and put a smile on my face.

,,Sorry, i was just lost in thoughts.''

Rocky and Tinka looked concerned at me but i just added: ,,Common this things isn't coming from their selfs!''

**Rocky's POV:**

I was kinda concerned about Cece.

As she stopped, in the middle of the shop, looking in to space.

She also looked really sad and i regretted it to take her with us.

Not that i didn't want her here, but i saw that her heart broke inside at the sight of all this baby-things.

It gives things, that time can not heal.

She was still totally crushed, even after eight years.

Totally understandable. Who wouldn't be?

As we walked around now, i looked at Tinka, who looked as concerned as me to Cece.

Cece didn't seem to notice our stares and started to advise us, what we should buy.

I decided to just drop the subject. Cece wouldn't talk about it anyway.

She hated, to talk about this.

Well at the end of the day she was a big help and we had almost everything we needed.

Tinka's things will soon be brought to hers and Ty's house and i also almost had everything.

Well, i still have some time to buy everything and the other time, better without Cece.

I didn't want to see her like this. She's my best friend and her being like this, broke my heart.

After we were finished shopping baby furniture, we went to Crusty's to eat something.

We just walked through Crusty's as we saw Deuce and Dina standing there.

You ask yourself why we didn't invite Dina?

Well we actually did, but she was busy with organizing the party for Lina.

As they saw us they greeted us at the same time: ,,Hey girls!''

We all hugged and then sat down on a table.

,,So...'' Dina started. ,,How was buying the furniture?'' , she asked us.

,,It was great!'' , i replied smiling , but didn't say anything, that the subject would go further, since Cece still looked down.

**Deuce's POV:**

,,It was great!'', Rocky replied smiling but didn't say anything more.

As i saw Cece's look i understood why.

Wow, it must've been really hard for her, to go with them to buy baby furniture.

I couldn't imagine how she and Logan must feel. I have eight kids and i would be happy about every other kid that is about to come.

I wish we could help them, somehow.

I hated it to see my friends like this.

The girls started smalltalk and i wanted to go back in to the kitchen, as Ty came through the doors of Crusty's.

,,Ty!'' , Tinka cried happy and walked up to him.

I chuckled. We're all in our mid- thirties and still acted like teenagers sometimes.

The other girls also came to him and greeted him.

I walked up to him and gave him a man hug.

,,Hey man. What's up?'', i asked him.

,,Nothing much. I had work off earlier and thought i come here to eat something.'' , he replied.

I smiled. ,,Well guys. Sit back down and i bring you your orders!'' , i told them.

Dina also wanted to go, but i held her by the arm.

,,Dina can you come with me short?'' , i asked her and she nodded.

We walked in to the kitchen.

,,What's wrong Deucey?'' , she asked confused.

I sighed. ,,Did you see Cece's look?'' , i said.

Dina nodded, still confused, but suddenly it seemed to make click.

I continued: ,,I wish we could do something for them.''

She looked at me, smiling and then replied: ,,We all wish that. It breaks our all heart and it's not easy, for none of us.''

I groaned.

,,Nobody deserves a punishment like this.'' , i told her.

Dina shook her head.

,,I know Deucey but we can't do anything. We can only help them, with distracting them but this will also not always work.'' , she said.

My wife was right, like always.

She's so smart and i love her.

,,You can go back to the others. I'm going to get the order ready.'' , i said. Dina nodded and walked out.

**Logan's POV:**

I was still at the park with L.J.

Mark was also with Pia there and now both our kids were playing on the playground and we were standing at the side, talking.

I looked at L.J. and Pia. They're kinda cute together.

Who knows? Maybe some day.

I laughed. I sounded like Cece.

Mark looked puzzled at me and asked me: ,,What are you laughing about?''

I shook my head. ,,Nothing.'' i replied. ,,So how is work? Now that you have to do all the computer work, since you're back here.''

Mark smiled and then answered: ,,It's kinda boring but i want to be with my wife. Especially now, that we're getting a second child. How is your work and what is with Cece? Rocky meant she is really down.''

I sighed.

,,Work is good and yes she is. It's just hard for her, since her best friends are getting a new child and Lina is going to be one soon. She feels kinda empty , since she wishes nothing more than a second child and she knew i actually wanted one, too.'' , i replied.

Mark raised an eyebrow at me and then asked: ,, Did you ever thought about Adoption?''

I nodded.

,,Yeah, it already ran through my mind sometimes but if i'll have an other child, it should be from Cece also biological. Also it would probably hurt her even more to go to that, because she can't get pregnant anymore.'' , i replied.

Mark nodded understandingly but then said: ,,I would really think about it, dude. Maybe it'll help you guys to run the family again, when you have an other child and it wouldn't be that depressing anymore. I can see you're both crushed about this.''

I knew, that Mark was actually right but i didn't want to have an adopted child.

Cece and i will make this work, without a second child.

We already did that the last eight years.


	5. The party

******Hay guys! Here's the new chapter for my future story! I would be really, really happy about reviews :) It's hard to write stories, but it's even harder without feedback :/ Well i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

******Love you guys as always xx**

******The next day at the Hunter's apartment**

******Cece's POV:**

,,Logan, L.J.! We have to go! We're coming to late for the party!'' , i shouted out to my husband and our son.

Normally i was always the one, who needed longer but this time it was them and i hated it to wait.

I was already ready. I had a simple blue dress and with my hair falling down in curls on my back.

Matched with some black heels.

Hey, if i'm retarded and can't get kids, i should at least look good.

I was still lost in thoughts as suddenly two strong arms hugged me from behind.

I smiled and snuggled closer up to the arms.

,,Hello there, beautiful.'' , Logan greeted me and i felt a shiver through my body.

12 years marriage and he still had this effect on me.

I turned around and smiled at him.

I replied: ,,Hello you too and thanks. You also look really handsome.'' and fixed his tie, while he leaned down and kissed me.

We would've kissed longer, if L.J. wouldn't have come out of his room, ready to go.

He looked really good, just like his father , even though more boyish.

He looked really cute in the button-up shirt.

,,Hay mom! Can we go? I want to have cake and to play with the other kids!'' , L.J. greeted us excited.

Logan chuckled, took my hand and replied: ,,Sure, let's go.''

L.J. grabbed Logan's other hand, smiling.

I grabbed my purse and we walked to the car.

The car drive was filled with laughter and funny stories that L.J. told us from yesterday, what he and Pia did.

Pia and L.J. kinda reminded me of Rocky and me, only that they're not both girls.

As we arrived at Dina and Deuce's meanwhile house (they bought a house, since they're so many people in the family) , L.J. jumped out of the car and to the door.

I had to chuckle, it was just so cute.

Logan chuckled, too and then turned to me.

,,Did i already tell you, that you look beautiful tonight?'' , he asked me smiling with his heart- melting smile.

I grinned. ,,Maybe...'' , i replied and he smirked.

,,Well, but i can't say it often enough, how beautiful my wife is.'' , he told me and kissed me.

As we broke apart, i was blushing. He still had this effect on me, but i didn't mind.

,,Let's go to the others.'' , i told him and we walked out of the car.

As we arrived at the door we were greeted by Dina, who hugged us.

,,Hey you two! L.J. is already inside! Come on! Everyone is waiting for you!'' , she greeted us happy.

We went inside and were greeted by all our friends.

It was nice, to have the whole gang together here.

Even though, we all live in Chicago now, we don't see each other really often because of our jobs.

The kids were already playing in the living - room, were also a table was for them with their food.

We adults sat down in the dining area at the table and started to talk.

,,Dina! You're house is really amazing!'' , Rocky complimented her.

We all nodded. I always knew Dina had a fable for such things, but this was her best work, i would say.

,,Thanks guys! Now, let's eat, before it's getting cold! We also have cake!'' , Dina told us and we started eating.

**Logan's POV:**

After the diner, we (Ty, Deuce, Mark and me) let our wives still sat on the table and we started to clean up.

For the good manner we also washed the dishes and talked a little bit.

,,So guys...'' , Deuce started. ,,Ty, how is it to know to be soon a dad?'' , he asked him curious.

I stirred. Even though i wasn't the sentimental with the subject like Cece, it still wasn't my favorite.

Ty grinned and replied: ,,It's amazing. You were totally right one year ago. Even though i'm a little bit afraid what all comes for me in next time. Tinka is totally excited and she her hormones are going crazy.''

Mark laughed. ,,I know what you mean. It's our second child but Rocky is still like totally hyper because of it.'' , he told us.

I started to concentrate on the dishes, to hide my sad expression but Ty seemed to notice it, though.

,,Everything okay, man?'' , he asked concerned.

I nodded, turning around and smiling half- hearted.

,,Yeah... You know, it's just a hard subject for me. ''

The guys nodded understandingly and we fall into an awkward silence.

Deuce suddenly spoke up and asked me: ,, You really want to have a second child, don't you?''

I sighed. ,,More than anything but it seems totally impossible. Adoption is out of the question, i know that it would hurt Cece only more. I want to have a big family yes, but most importantly i want Cece and my son to be happy. I have to be strong for us.'' , i replied.

**Cece's POV:**

I was just walking in to the kitchen, to tell the guys to bring the cake as i heard them talking.

,, You really want to have a second child, don't you?'' , Deuce asked.

I heard my husband sighing and replying: ,,More than anything but it seems totally impossible. Adoption is out of the question, i know that it would hurt Cece only more. I want to have a big family yes, but most importantly i want Cece and my son to be happy. I have to be strong for us.''

Ouch. That really hurt.

I knew that Logan had to fight with all of this but was he really that hurt?

I really am a terrible wife.

At that moment, i just wanted to tear up.

I blinked my tears away and just wanted to walk in, since nobody was talking anymore, as Tinka suddenly started shouting in pain.

I rushed back in to the living room, to see Tinka who was painting in sweat.

,,What's wrong?'' , i asked.

Tinka greeted through her teeth: ,,The baby... is coming!''

I actually swear to my self that i'm never going to help with a birth, since it's so hard for me and i knew the people are only sorry for me after that but there was no other chance.

Rocky and Dina looked puzzled at me and the men were now already coming in to the room , Ty totally terrified.

I had to make a decision.

,,We're going to help her, get the baby. We need-'' , i started but Ty cut me off. ,,We already know that from last year! Go and help my wife!''

We girls nodded and brought Tinka in one of the guest rooms.

**Ty's POV:**

I was walking in circles in the living room.

I'm freaking out, right now.

My wife is going to get our first child.

I'm going to be a dad.

The kid is to early and it's not born in a hospital.

Oh my god.

Dina, Rocky and Cece are with Tinka.

Well, the furniture will come tomorrow for the kid , but... OH MY GOD!

Suddenly i felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Logan standing there.

,,Ty, relax. It's going to be fine. Don't stress yourself out. Rocky and Cece already helped Dina last year. They're knowing what they do. Your baby is going to be fine.'' , he told me.

Even though the fact, that his wife had to help with an other birth, as she was totally hurt, he could stay so calm.

I would hate me in his position, since his wife had to go through this, again.

I sighed and sat down on the couch.

Deuce brought me something to drink.

After one hour of waiting , Rocky , Cece and Dina came out with a bundle in Rocky's arms were a small head looked out.

I walked up to them and Rocky smiled at me.

,,Congratulations, big brother. You got a little boy.'' , she told me and gave me the bundle.

I took it and saw a beautiful dark skinned boy, with brown hair and as he opened his eyes, i saw they were blue like Tinka's.

Tinka also came out of the room, smiling but walking really slow and being totally exhausted.

I gave Rocky the bundle again and walked up to Tinka.

Then i kissed her long and passionate.

I had tears of joy in my eyes. ,,We really have our first baby.'' , i whispered and she nodded, tears of joy also streaming down her face.

I hugged her tight, as Mark suddenly asked: ,,Well, how are you going to name your little boy?''


	6. Party at the end

**Hay guys here's the new chapter for the story! :) Thanks for all the loyal readers and the reviews! :) This story really means a lot to me... Well i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Tinka's POV:**

Ty and i were happily hugging, after the birth of our first child (IT'S A BOY!) , as Mark asked us: ,,Well, how are you going to name your little boy?''

We broke apart and looked at each other.

We didn't really thought about that , since we actually would've had still two months.

Rocky gave me my baby again and i looked at him.

He was so beautiful...

He looked just like his father, but he had my eyes...

I suddenly had an idea.

,,How about we name him Dustin?'' , i asked Ty, looking in his sparkling eyes.

He smiled wide. ,,The name is beautiful. How did you come up with it?'' , he asked impressed.

I smiled back and replied: ,,I don't know. It just came in to my mind.''

,,It really is beautiful.'' , Rocky told us and i smiled at her.

Dustin. Our son Dustin. That sounds great.

Everyone in the room looked at us in awe.

I looked to Dina, Rocky and Cece.

Dina and Rocky looked totally happy for me.

Cece smiled as well, but you could see she was also hurt.

I knew she didn't want to help with any birth anymore, since what happened to herself and now she also helped me.

That was really brave from her.

I told the three girls: ,,Thanks, that you helped me. I don't know, what i would've done without you.''

They grinned at me and Dina replied: ,,No problem. We're happy, that everything went good.''

Cece nodded and then added: ,,Yeah of course, we're helping our best friend, to get her baby.''

Rocky also added: ,,Besides, it is always grate to help a mother with a new born child and my little nephew is just so cute.''

We chuckled but Rocky was right.

Dustin was the cutest thing, i've ever seen.

Ty took an arm around me.

,,Well, that was an eventful night. I think we should go home. It's getting late and we have to take care of our baby and let it check at the hospital, tomorrow. '' , Ty told the others and i nodded.

I was totally exhausted and tomorrow will be a really long day.

Dina pouted but then said: ,,Fine, but take some of the cake with you! I didn't do it for nothing!''

We all laughed at her comment, but didn't complain.

Now Logan also spoke up: ,,We should go, too. L.J. has to go to sleep, he has a karate match tomorrow.''

As if at a commando L.J. came to us and cried: ,,Yes and i want to kick my opponents all in the ass!''

Then he suddenly stopped and looked at Ty, asking: ,,Means that, that you won't be at the match tomorrow?''

Ty looked guilty at him. Our husbands always were at his karate matches, since one of Deuce's boys also do it and Mark and Ty loved to watch it.

,,Sorry, little man but i can't . I have to take care of my baby.'' , Ty replied.

L.J. looked sad but then nodded. ,,Ok.'' , he said and then walked to his parents.

Mark looked at Rocky and then said: ,,I think we should go, to.''

Deuce cried: ,,Aw, man. Well, but if you want , to. You'll have to visit soon, again.''

After Dina came back with the cake and some things for Dustin until tomorrow and we all promised to do something together again soon, we went home.

I held Dustin in my arms, while Ty was driving.

He fell asleep and was slightly breathing.

He looked like a little angel.

Now i know, what moms means , when they say the heart grows twice as big with love, when they get a child.

**Cece's POV:  
**

After Logan, L.J. and i arrived at home, i brought L.J. to bed.

I still sat besides his bed, as he suddenly asked me: ,,Mommy?''

,,Yes, baby?'' , i replied.

,,Do you think, i can help Ty and Tinka sometimes, with taking care of Dustin? I could play with him and could be like a big brother or a cousin for him and we could have really much fun! Pia also said, she wants to help until her little sibling comes! Do you think we can do that?'' , he asked me excited.

I felt tears, welling up in my eyes again, at what he said.

I blinked them away and then told him: ,,Well, if you ask Ty and Tinka they will say yes, for sure. I think this would be a great idea, baby but now go to sleep. Don't forget, you have a big karate match tomorrow.''

I kissed him on the forehead and then walked out of the room.

L.J. really wants to have a little sibling and i can't give him one.

I'm a terrible mother and a terrible wife.

I let a tear , running down my cheek, as i suddenly bumped in to Logan who stood in front of the door.

Did he hear what L.J. said?

Probably yes. His look was really concerned.

I didn't want to talk to him right now.

I was angry, that he didn't told me about his wish, about what he wanted.

I wanted to be a good wife, but he didn't even gave me a chance to be one.

Just as i tried, to walk past him, he held me by the arm.

,,Honey...'', he started but i cut him off. ,,Logan it's okay. Yes, it hurts to hear something like that from your own son, but you know what hurts more? To hear your husband talking in the kitchen of your best friends house with his best friends about, how much he wished to have a second child and pretend, that everything is okay, even though he is totally hurt!'', i cried the last part angry.

Logan looked shocked at me.

,,You heard that?'' , he asked. I nodded, tears streaming down my face.

,,Cece, please. I didn't mean it like that, it's just-'' , i interrupted him again, getting out of his grip and walking in to our room.

,,Do you think i don't try to get a child? Do you think i don't want one? Do you think i don't want to help you? What is going on in your head?'' , i asked him angry, trying not to shout.

I grabbed a suitcase and started to pack some things.

Meanwhile i was writing Rocky a SMS.

,,Why are you packing a suitcase?'' , Logan asked, now also mad.

I cried only harder and replied, in between the sobs.

,,I- i have to get away from here. I need some time for me. That is to much for me Logan. I'm sleeping over at Rocky's.'' , i replied.

After i packed my suitcase, i took my purse with my phone, my wallet and some things out of the bathroom and then started to walk in to direction front door.

,,Cece, please. Let us talk about this.'', Logan pleaded me, concerned.

I shook my head.

,,I can't do that right now. Logan, i need some time to think. I just can't anymore. Do you have any idea how i feel? I know that i'm a terrible wife, retarded and can't get kids but i also have feelings!'' , i shouted at him and then got out of his grip again.

I then just walked out of the house and in to my car, not looking back and Logan didn't follow me.

**Rocky's POV**:

I just brought Pia in the bed and sat down on the couch with Mark, as i suddenly got a SMS from Cece:

_I had a fight with Logan again. I'm coming over. This is to much for me. _

I didn't exactly know, what was to much for her, but i could think what it was.

Probably the same subject as always.

Pregnancy.

I sighed. Those two really need some help or this family will get down.

I wish i could help them somehow.

Mark also read the SMS and then asked me: ,,Do you think it's -''

,,The same as always? I think so, but my best friend needs my help, right now. It doesn't matter, what it is.'' , i cut him off.

Mark nodded and then said: ,,I'm going to get the guest room ready.''

Then he walked away and i sat on the couch, waiting for Cece.

10 minutes later , the doorbell rang.

I rushed to the door and in front of it stood a broken Cece.

She throw her suitcase and purse to the side and let her self fall in to my arms, sobbing.


	7. Cogan at the end?

**Hay guys here's the new chapter of the future story! :) There is going to be even more drama :D Well i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and i would be really, really happy about reviews :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Logan's POV:**

After Cece rushed out the door, i let myself fall on the couch and buried my head in my hands.

I totally screw it up, again. It was going so good, now and then i have to come with something like this.

Cece heard, what i said in the kitchen to the guys and now she felt like a terrible wife.

Yes, i want to have an other kid but i wasn't mad at her.

I love her. Everything from her with out a doubt.

Not even her dyslexia or the fact that she can't get kids anymore can change that.

I knew, that i sometimes looked really crushed, but who could blame me?

Cece wasn't the only one, hurt.

It was really hard, to run a family like this.

It wasn't only the fact, that Cece can't get kids anymore, it was also hard to keep it, when we're fighting all the time.

Some tears escaped my eyes.

This was just so hard for me, but i really want to make this work.

I would never leave Cece, no matter what happens, even though she always thought that.

I have to get her back but not tonight.

L.J. was alone and at the moment, it would only end in an other fight.

Just as i wanted to walk back in to the bedroom, L.J. came out of his room, looking really sad.

He often heard Cece and me fighting and i could always make an excuse, but now that he knew, what was wrong, how should i lie to him?

He walked up to me and asked: ,,Daddy? Where is Mom? Did you have a fight again?''

I took him in to my arms and then replied: ,,Yes. She is at Rocky's , L.J. Mommy and i just had some argument again. It's not that bad. Everything is going to be okay, i promise.''

L.J. looked really sad and then continued: ,,Are you going to get Mommy back? Do you still love her?''

I was kinda shocked about his question but answered honest: ,,I'll do anything to get her back. I love her more than anything and nothing in this world will change that.''

**Cece's POV:**

After i had sobbed in to Rocky's chest, for what seemed like an eternity, we sat down on the couch.

Rocky gave me some tissues and then asked me a little bit confused: ,,Okay,... What happened? A few hours ago, everything seemed okay.''

I took a deep breath and then told Rocky, what exactly happened and why i had to come here.

I cried again at the thought.

This was just to much to take.

It wasn't the first time, that Logan and i had a fight because of this but it always gets me.

I love him more than anything and i want to be a good wife.

What could i do, to make him happy?

I want to be the wife, he wants me to be and not a stupid ,retarded wife, that can't get any kids.

Rocky looked really shocked after i told her, what happened.

,,Wow, Cece... I mean... I can't believe this... Mark didn't tell me anything about it and i... wow.'' , she chocked out.

,,I didn't tell you, because i knew you would tell it Cece and Logan really didn't want to do or say anything bad. He said it, because he is fighting with this, as much as you Cece. Sometimes he also doesn't know, what to do.'' , Mark told us, coming out of the guest room.

I shook my head.

,,I know, that it's hard for him, too but why didn't he talk about this with me? I'm his wife and i'm the one who caused the problem. I feel like a total fool.'' , i said, an other tear rolling down my cheek.

Rocky gave me an other tissue.

Mark sighed and then replied: ,,He wants to be strong for you guys. He knows, that you're crushed because all of this and nobody blames you.''

Rocky nodded and added: ,,I couldn't imagine, how it would be for me, if i can't get kids anymore because of some stupid drunken driver. Of course it's hard, even after such a long time.''

I just still listened. I didn't know what to say.

Mark spoke up again and said: ,,Logan loves you, Cece. He still does. He even would, if anything else would come in to your life, what affects your family. He just wants the best for you, but sometimes it's hard to be strong and run the family, when the wife is such depressed.''

I knew Mark was right, but it still hurt what Logan did.

I didn't know what to do, he just... lied to me.

This was really hard for me.

I sighed and then told my best friend and her husband: ,,Thanks guys, for the talk but i have to think about all of this. I'm going to sleep now.''

Both nodded at me, i took my things and walked in to the familiar guest room.

Wasn't the first time, i slept over here because of a fight with Logan.

I changed and went to sleep.

Tomorrow will be hard and i still had no clue, what to do.

**Mark's POV:**

After Cece went in to the guest room, Rocky buried her head in her hands.

,,I wish we could help them.'' , Rocky whispered sad.

I put an arm around her and replied: ,,We all do, honey. It's just... It's something they have to figure out their self. It's a really hard thing and it's still bothering them after eight years but they love each other.''

Rocky nodded.

,,Yeah... Well, i hope one of them will make the move tomorrow and clear that up.'', she told me.

I laughed, thinking about Logan, who called me just a half hour ago, before i came back out of the guest room.

,,Did i mention that Logan will come tomorrow? He asked me if i could take L.J. to the karate match, so he could talk to Cece tomorrow. I'll take Pia with me, she wanted to be there, too actually, but i first had no time. I'll take the time now. The guys need us now.'' , i explained my wife, who now laughed, too and looked really relieved.

,,Well... I have to stay at home, until Logan comes then but i will come later maybe. I'm glad he decided this so quick. I hope everything will work out.'' , she replied and smiled.

I smiled back and then said: ,,It will. Those guys are after 14 years still to crazy about each other , to live with each other.''

,,Well actually 17 years.'' , Rocky said.

I looked confused at her and she chuckled.

,,Cece told me, that she had laid an eye on him, the first time they met. Well, but they were going to be step- siblings and-'' ,,You were in love with him , too.'' I finished her sentence, not a bit angry but laughing as well.

Rocky nodded. ,,Yeah, but at that time, i didn't know you.'' , she said and kissed me.

I love my wife to death. She's just amazing and i could kiss her all day.

As we broke apart, Rocky told me: ,,Well, time to sleep. Tomorrow will be an eventful day.''

I nodded and we walked in to our bedroom, to sleep.


	8. I want to make us work, badly

** Hay guys here's the new chapter of the future story! :) This story is going more and more to, what i was trying to write for you guys :D Well anyways, i hope you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) Thanks for the reviews i got so far! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**The next day**

**Logan's POV:**

After i had explained L.J. why Mark is going to take him to the match and Mark picked him up i got ready for the discussion with Cece.

This is going to be hard.

Well, at least L.J. wasn't mad.

He was really happy that Pia could watch his match now.

I really own Mark. He did me a huge favor.

Well, i own Rocky as well, they did so much for us but at first i have to talk to Cece.

I was really stupid with what i said and i want to clear that up, badly.

I sighed, looking at the mirror.

I cried the whole night. Yes, i know i was a guy but this was hard for me.

This is about the love of my life.

I didn't want to loose her and if i have to do anything what's possible, for it.

She's everything i want.

I washed my face and tried to put a smile on my face, to pretend that i'm not as crushed as Cece.

_It's a special night for your mom and it's your dad's birthday._

_So all you have to do is to put a smile on your face and pretend that you like each other, for one night. Can you do that?_

I laughed at the sentence from Rocky so many years ago, came in to my mind.

I don't have to pretend that i love Cece. I love her with all of my heart but i'm about to loose her again.

That time we wouldn't even have the chance to be together and now we're married, but we can't get it.

Even though we love each other.

I sighed and took my keys and my wallet.

Than i walked out of the empty apartment and downstairs to my car.

This was going to be hard, i knew that for sure but it was worth it.

Cece was it always worth it, even if i had to drive to the other side of the world.

I started to drive and tried to concentrate on the street and what i was going to say to her.

I just really hoped that we can clear that up.

I parked before the Blue's house and then walked out.

I rang the doorbell and took a last deep breath.

Then the door opened and Rocky stood in front of it.

,,Hello Logan. She's in the guest room. I'm going to the karate match now. Good luck.'' , she greeted me and then walked to her car.

I smiled at her and replied: ,,Thanks.''

Then i walked through the open door and to the guest room.

I may not be a teenager anymore but right now i felt like one, totally nervous to look in to the eyes of your love.

Well, except the fact that you're married to her.

I took an other deep breath and then opened the door.

What i saw there broke my heart.

Cece was on the bed, silently crying and totally sweaty and she looked like a mess.

I can't believe, i did that to her.

,,Cece?'' , i asked soft.

My wife shoot her head up and looked shocked in to my eyes.

**Cece's POV:**

I was crying my eyes out in the guest room, looking like a mess.

Not only, that i did disappoint Logan but also L.J.

I won't be at his match and i know that he really wished that.

I was terrible. Maybe i should just get the divorce, before Logan did it.

Those two would be so much better without me.

I only cried harder at the thought, as suddenly a really familiar voice asked at the door soft: ,,Cece?''

My heart melted at Logan's voice but i looked shocked up in to his eyes.

Suddenly a memory came back flowing to me.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting at the bench at the spring ball before graduation._

_I came alone, since i didn't have a date.  
_

_Rocky was there with Mark and Ty with some chick._

_Even Tinka had a date.  
_

_I was the only one without a date._

_Well, there were plenty of guys who asked me but i only wanted to go with this one guy, Logan._

_Yes, i was in love with my ex-almost- step brother._

_Well, he came for his last school year to this school and we got friends and i got a crush on him._

_He doesn't like me back anyway._

_That's also the reason , why he didn't ask me to the ball._

_I sighed and let a single tear running down my cheek as suddenly a familiar voice asked me soft: ,,Cece?''_

_I looked up in to the eyes from Logan and my heart melted at his look but i tried to stay cool._

_,,What are you doing here Logan? Shouldn't you be somewhere with your date?'', i snapped at him._

_Logan smirked and replied: ,,Well, i was hoping, that you will be my date. I know it's late and i should've asked you sooner , but i couldn't put my courage up. I really like you, Cece. I want to make us work.'' _

_I was shocked at his words, but smiled._

_He liked me, too._

_Then he took his hand out to me and asked: ,,Do you want to dance?''_

_I nodded grinning, took his hand and we walked to the dance floor._

_Flashback end_

This was the beginning of our relationship.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought and Logan suddenly smiled, too.

,,Also got old memories back, huh?'' , he asked and i nodded.

,,Yeah, kinda. It was so easy, back then.'' , i replied sad.

He walked up and looked at me serious and took my hand. I could tell, that he also cried.

,,Cece, it can still be easy. I don't want to loose you. I'm sorry for what i said, i love you. Yes, i wanted a big family, i'm not going to lie to you but most importantly i want you. I want to make us work. I still mean it and i always will.'' , he told me honest.

I let an other tear running down my cheek.

He brushed it away and i shivered at his touch.

,,But you're hurt so much, i can see it, Logan. I'm a terrible wife.'' , i said, more tears running down my cheek.

Logan shook his head.

,,You're everything but a terrible wife. You're amazing. I love you more than anything Cece. Yes, i am hurt but only because you're, too. I know that we can make this work. We always did, somehow. Could you give us an other chance? Please?'' , as he asked me that, a tear was running down his cheek.

,,You really think we can make this work?'' , i questioned him, even though i already knew the answer. He nodded.

As i saw his honest look, i couldn't say anything more and i just kissed him hard on the mouth as a reply.

He immediately kissed me back and tightened his grip around me.

I melted in to his arms.

Even if i wanted to, i could never get divorced with this man.

He stole my heart and i can't get it back.

As we broke apart i said one simply word: ,,Okay.''

Logan smiled relieved and happy, kissed me one last time and then told me: ,,Come on. You have to change and then we're going to watch, how our son is going to kick his last opponents ass.''

He held his hand out to me.

I laughed and then took his hand.

Then i changed as quick as i could.

I really wanted to make L.J. still happy today and maybe after he was finished we could eat something with our friends or something like this.

I didn't care, as long as i could still be with the best man in the world. Logan Hunter.

**Don't worry, the story isn't finished yet! :D**


	9. After the match

**Hey guys! Sorry for the waiting but here's the new chapter! :) I'm really going at my limits with this story, to say the truth but i try it really hard and i'm really happy that you review and read it! :D Well i hope you like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**At the karate match**

**L.J.'s POV:**

I just kicked the butts of an other of my opponents and got in to the final round.

I had a break before i had to get to the last match.

I can't wait for it, even though i wished mom and dad were here.

Well, i knew that it was better that they made up.

I was so afraid about the fact, that they fought so often.

Now, i also know why. Mom couldn't get kids anymore.

I may be 10 but i knew that Mom wasn't happy about it , as well as daddy.

I wanted a little sibling as well, especially a little sister...

I always wanted to be a big brother but , i wasn't mad at mom at all.

I just wanted my family to be happy.

I sighed.

,,L.J.? Is everything okay?'' , Pia asked, coming up to the bench where i sat.

Pia was my best friend and she always noticed it when i was sad or anything like that.

She also already knew what happened to mom. I told her everything.

Well, like right now. Even though i wanted my parents to be okay, i also wanted them to be here.

I shook my head, she always knew when i was lying so there was no point in trying to hide it anyway.

,,I wish mom and dad would be here...'' , i replied and tried to hold back my tears.

A boy shouldn't cry in front of a girl.

Pia looked at me concerned and then told me: ,,L.J. ... I know that you're not happy but you will totally rock this and go and kick the butts of your opponent! I'm here and i know you can do that and that your parents love you more than anything. I will be there for you, if you loose or not.''

I smiled at her. She really was the best friend i could wish for.

,,Thanks Pia.'' , i said to her.

She smiled at me and then the announcement came, that i had to fight.

I sighed. Mom and dad still weren't there even though, dad said that he tried to come.

Suddenly i felt a funny feeling on my cheek.

Pia kissed me on the cheek, whispered : ,,Good luck!'' and then stood up to walk back to her mom.

I looked after her and then walked up, that the fight could start.

The referee just said some last things before the big fight started, as suddenly the door to the hall went open and my eyes went wide.

Mom and dad walked in and smiled wide at me.

I grinned back and then the referee told us to start the fight.

I was in full action, since i knew my whole family and all my friends and so on were there.

I wanted to show them, what a great karate fighter i was and i really did.

5 Minutes after the fight started my opponent went on the mattress and i won.

Everyone started to cheer and after i got the price, my parents went on the mattresses and my dad held me up.

,,I won! I won!'' , i cried excited.

Now that i won this i could take part of the big Chicago match and i could be the best karate fighter of Chicago!

Dad spun me around and cried: ,,Yes you did!''

I was so happy and not only that i won, but also that my parents could come at the end of the day and for my last big match.

Mom also took us in a big group hug and i was just totally overwhelmed and happy about the fact, that everything went good.

Everyone else also hugged me and congratulated me.

After all the congratulations, dad asked me: ,,So... What about we go and eat something to celebrate this?''

**Cece's POV:**

,,So... What about we go and eat something to celebrate this?'' , Logan asked L.J. as if he could read my mind.

L.J. nodded eagerly and we went to the exit with all our friends.

Latest as i saw L.J.'s happy face, as we came in here, i knew that it was the right decision to make up.

I love my family with all of my heart.

While L.J. walked ahead with Pia, talking about the match i walked besides Rocky.

,,I'm so happy, that you guys made up.'' , Rocky told me happy.

I smiled and replied: ,,Without your and Mark's help, we probably wouldn't. I'm so happy that it worked out. I couldn't imagine, what would have happened if not.''

Rocky hugged me from the side and then said: ,,No problem. Every time ,bestie.''

I hugged her back and then we walked to the cars.

I was happy but still a little bit... i don't know.

I couldn't be really happy because of the fact, that what Logan said, was still in my mind.

He really wanted a second child and i couldn't give him one.

I knew that he didn't want to disappoint me and want to make me feel better, but i still feel terrible.

What did Mark say, as they talked about it? Adoption?

Maybe this was a solution...

**Two days later at the Hunter's apartment**

**Logan's POV:**

It was two days after the match of L.J. and everything was good so far, since the fight between me and Cece.

Cece and i were really good and until yet nothing bad happened anymore, even though she always was a little bit sad when she was with Rocky or Tinka and her little Dustin.

Well, i think this feeling won't go away soon but i really want her to be happy...

I just woke up and realized Cece wasn't besides me anymore.

I looked at the clock. It was only 9 a.m.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and then stood up, to change.

After i changed, i walked in to the living room, where i saw Cece, sitting on the couch, her laptop in the lap.

I was curious and she was lost in thoughts so i looked at the screen.

My eyes went wide, at what i saw at the screen.

I can't believe it. I really thought the discussion was over.

There was the homepage for adoption.

I knew Cece, was that hurt and it was not okay what i said, but she really did that?

,,Cece?'' , i asked shocked.

She shut her laptop quick and turned around to me, shocked.

She probably didn't except me to be awake that soon.

,,H-hay Baby.'' , she greeted me nervous.

I still couldn't believe, what i just saw her.

,,Why were you on a homepage for adoption?'' , i questioned her, still shocked.


	10. Really adoption?

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of the future story! :) It's not that long but i still hope that you like it! :) Thanks for the many reviews i got so far and i hope they're going to be even more after the chapter! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**At the Hunter's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

,,Why were you on a homepage for adoption?'' , he questioned me, still shocked.

I was as shocked as him.

I actually wanted to do him a favour but he didn't seem like he liked it.

I was doing that for him, couldn't he see that?

I really wasn't that big of a fan from adoption, not that it's a bad thing, it is the reason why i would have to do that...

It really hurt to know, that you're adopting a child, because you can't get some of yourself.

I'm probably not the only woman, who would do that only for her husband.

Well, but he said, i shouldn't worry about this to much and he's not mad and i'm still doing it.

Why can't i do something right, at least for once?

I sighed. Why was this so hard?

I tried to find an excuse but couldn't think of anything and Logan still looked at me shocked.

Now he walked around the couch and stood in front of me, still waiting for my answer.

,,Cece, could you please answer me?'' , he asked a little bit mad.

I looked at him guilty, with tears in my eyes and then replied: ,,I know that you're still sad about what happened and i am, too. I also know that you didn't want to do adoption because you thought i was to hurt for it. Well, it's not my favorite thing to do but i really want to make you happy and i also want to have a second child really bad...''

Logan looks suddenly softened and then he told me: ,,Cece i'm not angry but i'm a little bit disappointed. I didn't say the thing with adoption, so you would feel bad. Besides it was Mark's idea in first place. I don't care about having a second child or not i just care about us, making this work, together. You're more important to me than everything else.''

I shook my head in disbelieve and then asked him: ,,How could you say that? I saw your looks. I wasn't the only one who was totally finished because of the sudden birth of Dustin and everything. Well, it certainly was my fault, i have to live with it but you could do so much better. You can still make kids , Logan if you had an other w-''

Logan cut me off, a little bit mad: ,,Cece, i don't care about an other children, as long as i can be with you and i really mean this! I only want you! I would never divorce with you! You're the one i love.''

Wow. I could see, Logan really meant it but i still knew that he was upset because of the whole story.

He now also had tears in his eyes.

,,Besides...'' , Logan added. ,,The doctor said, the chance for you to still get kids is one in a million. That means there is still a chance and even if we won't be the one of a million i will never leave your side. Even though i still believe that you're the one of a million.''

I shook my head, stood up, looking him straight in to the eyes and then replied: ,,How? It's been eight years Logan and nothing happened. I don't think it'll really happen. It seems so impossible.''

**Logan's POV**:

,,How? It's been eight years Logan and nothing happened. I don't think it'll really happen. It seems so impossible.'' , she replied and a tear ran down her cheek.

I brushed it away and then told her: ,,I don't know, but maybe we still have to wait but one thing i'll promise you: I'll never leave your side, no matter what happens.''

,,I know that you mean it now, but what if something even worse happen and-''

,,Nothing could be bad enough to break up with the woman of your dreams.'' , i interrupted her smiling.

Cece looked at me, looking for lies but i looked totally honest in to her beautiful brown eyes.

I knew it was almost impossible for Cece to be the one of the million but i won't lose faith, as long as it's there.

Cece wanted to say something again but i just cut her off with a kiss.

It was sweet and short but Cece slowly seemed to calm down.

Then L.J. came out of his room in his P.J.'s (they have holidays for two weeks now, the kids) and asked, still half asleep: ,,Dad, mom. Can i go to Pia today?''

I chuckled and then replied: ,,Good morning you, too sleepy head. Sure you can. Shall i drive you there?''

L.J. shook his head and then said: ,,You don't have, to. Mark told me that he'll pick me up. We're going to the adventure park with Mark, Pia , Lucas (son of Deuce) and me.''

Cece then told him: ,,Sounds great, sweetie but you should get changed.''

L.J. nodded and walked back in to his room.

He was most of the time not the morning person, he probably had that from his mother.

I looked at Cece, who looked after L.J. and then i told her: ,,He's even one more reason, why i still think this family is perfect.''

I put an arm around her, kissed her on the hair and Cece scooted closer to me.

**After L.J. was picked up by Mark**

**Still Logan's POV:**

I was sitting on the couch with Cece, watching TV and cuddling.

She kinda calmed down, but still wasn't completely okay.

I could see that and it worried me.

Suddenly she shut the TV off and i looked at her confused.

,,What's wrong honey?'' , i asked her concerned.

Cece sighed, stood up and then replied: ,,Logan, i know that you want me to be happy and you said, you won't do the adoption for me , but... If you really want this... I also want you to be happy.''

**No One's POV**:

,,Logan, i know that you want me to be happy and you said, you won't do the adoption for me , but... If you really want this... I also want you to be happy.'' , she replied and he looked soft at her.

He cupped her face in his hands and then said: ,,Cece, i don't care about adoption. You're everything i need.''

Then he kissed her, long and intense.

She immediately kissed back and the kissing got more and more heated until at some point, he picked her up, while they were still kissing and carried her to the bedroom, while the door in the bedroom went shut.

**Well, i don't have to explain to you where this went then :D I hope you liked the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**


	11. Sleeping?

**Hay guys! Thank you really much for the many reviews! :) I was really happy and i'm glad you guys like this story! :D Well, i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Ty's POV:**

I was just with Dustin in the living room, calming him down after he cried, since Tinka was still asleep and she had a rough night.

Dustin was screaming the whole night.

Never thought that a kid would make that much work.

I looked down at Dustin who stared at me now with his beautiful blue eyes and stopped crying.

Well, but it was totally worth it.

We only had him since a few days but i already totally fall in love with our child.

He's wonderful and he really runs the family.

I cradled him in my arms for a little more time and he snuggled closer in to my arms and made a happy baby voice.

Then he fall asleep.

I could not believe, it took me so long to realize how much i wanted an own family.

Now, it was the best thing that ever happened to me.

I smiled at my little boy.

I will do everything to make his life as good as it's possible...

I will be the best dad ever.

,,He's beautiful, isn't he?'' , Tinka asked me smiling, coming out of our bedroom.

I smiled at her and nodded. Then i replied: ,,Absolutely. Well, but i know something that's even more beautiful. You.''

Tinka blushed and then told me: ,,Thanks that you looked after Dustin, it is really exhausting to look after him every couple of hours, but it's worth it.''

I nodded again and brought Dustin in to his cot.

Then i turned around to Tinka, who followed me and i replied: ,,Yes it is. Tinka, I'm so happy to have you and Dustin. You guys are the best thing that ever happened to me and even if i couldn't sleep right for years because of Dustin i would take it on me, because i'm so happy and i also know that you're the best mom, ever.''

Tinka blushed again and then kissed me as a thanks.

I really love this woman.

As we broke apart she told me: ,,Thanks. You're the best dad. I'm so glad to have you.''

Suddenly my phone went off.

I groaned and picked up.

_**Phone conversation**_

**(AN: Rocky: normal, Ty: Italic)**

_,,Hay sis, what's up?'' , _I asked, trying not to sound to angry that Rocky ruined the moment.

,,Cece is not going on her phone! L.J. is away with Mark now and he said something about Logan and Cece fighting again or so... He heard something as he woke up! What if something happened?'' , Rocky exclaimed, totally panicking at the phone.

I sighed. Rocky was probably overreacting.

_,,Sis, calm down. I'm pretty sure, nothing bad happened. Maybe they just need some alone time or something after the fight. Cece would've called you, if something bad had happened. Remember we're not teenager anymore. Calm down, everything is going to be okay. Just call her later again.'' , _I tried to calm her down.

Rocky sighed at the phone and then replied: ,,Well, okay... Maybe you're right. I mean, it's just they fought so much the last time and especially because of the thing with the adoption and i just-''

_,,You just want to help them. We all want to. I know that sis, but don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. Well, but i'll have to hang up, now. I'll see you, soon. Bye.'' , i cut her off and then hung up._

**_Phone conversation end_**

**At the adventure park**

**Pia's POV:**

L.J. and i sat on the bench, after the last roller coaster we were in.

It was really much fun today and i was glad to see L.J. that happy again.

He's my best friend and i hated it, to see him depressed.

Well, even though i lately had some weird feelings towards him.

I didn't know what it was but it were funny feelings in my stomach and i was even more happy than at other times to see him.

Even now, as we were alone, sitting on the bench was the best time at the adventure park for me today.

,,Pia?'' , L.J. suddenly asked me and i shook my head and replied: ,,Yes?''

,,Your dad, just said, we have to go.'' , he replied, slightly confused.

I shook my head again and then nodded.

,,Well, than let's go.''' , i told him and we stood up, walking to my dad.

Our hands sometimes brushed and i had the funny feeling again but tried to ignore it.

**At the Hunter's apartment **

**Logan's POV:**

I woke up in Cece's and my bed, with Cece, naked.

I smiled as i saw, she was still asleep.

'Well, time to wake her up', i thought as i looked at the clock.

It was 6 p.m. and L.J. will come back soon.

I kissed her between the shoulder blades and as she started to stir, i kissed her neck and then whispered: ,,Hey, sleeping beauty.''

I felt her smile and she turned around to me, still half asleep.

,,Hey.'' , she replied and smiled at me wide.

I kissed her and she smiled in to the kiss.

I got on top of her again and we continued kissing.

The moment was broken by Cece's phone, that went off.

I groaned and Cece chuckled, picking up and taking the phone on speaker.

**Cece's POV:**

Logan and i were kissing again, as my phone went off and Rocky called me.

He groaned and i chuckled, picking up and taking the phone on speaker.

**(AN: Rocky: Normal, Cece: Italic)**

_,,Hay Rocky. What's up?'' _, i asked cheerfully. I was feeling much better, thanks to Logan.

,,Oh my god Cece! I was worried sick! You didn't pick up your phone! Did something happen?'' , she asked concerned.

I chuckled at Rocky's concern.

_,,Don't worry, Rocky. Everything is perfect. Logan and i were just - sleeping.'' _, i replied and Logan tried to held back his laugh at my explanation.

I glared at him and he just grinned wider.

Rocky probably also understood, what i mainly meant with sleeping and tried quickly to change the subject: ,,Oh okay... I just was afraid that something happened because, you know. Well, i was also calling because Mark is at yours in ten minutes to bring L.J. home.''

I immediately stood up and put some clothes on, as i answered Rocky: _,,Okay. Like i said, we're at home.''_

Logan now also were putting his clothes back on, still chuckling.

,,Ok... Well, do you want to go shopping tomorrow or so? I'm only in the 4th month and i should use the time, that i still have before i can't even really walk anymore.'' , Rocky asked me, chuckling.

I also laughed and replied: _,,Sounds perfect to me. We'll write later SMS. L.J. comes every minute. Bye, bestie.''_

,,Okay... I hope you guys slept well.'', Rocky said and then hung up.

Then Logan started laughing and i glared at him but couldn't help but laugh, to.

After we had finished changing, Logan kissed me one last time and then told me: ,,Come on. L.J. is coming every minute.''

I nodded and we walked in to the living room , just as the doorbell rang.

I jut wanted to open the door as Logan held me by the arm.

I turned around to him and looked questioning at him.

,,Are we okay, now?'' , he asked worried.

I smiled at him and then shook my head. ,,Not okay, we're perfect.'' , i replied and kissed him short.

Logan grinned at me and then i opened the door.


	12. First crush?

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my future story! :) Thank you so much for the many reviews and i'm still not going to tell you what will happen because i'm still not entirely sure on myself and it should be a surprise! :D Well, i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**BY THE WAY: I have an idea for a new Cogan story, but since i'm writing five stories at the moment i won't have time for it. If you need an idea for a story, write me :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**L.J.'s POV:**

Mark just brought me home and i rang the doorbell.

Two minutes later, my parents opened the door, smiling wide.

,,Hey sweetie! How was the adventure park?'' , mom asked me cheerfully.

,,It was great! We had really much fun and i even won something, but i gave it Pia.'', he replied and dad chuckled.

,,That was really nice from you.'' , he told me and i nodded.

Yeah, it was really nice but that's what you're doing for your best friends, right?

I don't know but i always had funny feelings now, when i was with Pia and i wanted to spend more and more time with her.

That was all since the karate match and it was crazy.

What does this mean?

I asked Lucas and he meant i had a crush on Pia.

He also explained me, what a crush is.

_Flashback _

_Pia just was away with Mark for ten minutes and Lucas and i were sitting on a bench, waiting for them._

_Lucas was like my second best friend and since it was about Pia i wanted to talk to him._

_He was also 1 year older than me and Pia._

_,,Lucas.. Can i ask you something?'' , i asked him._

_Lucas turned around to me confused, but questioned me: ,,Sure what's up?''_

_I looked down and replied: ,,I kinda feel weird around Pia lately. I'm even more happy now when i'm around her and i always have funny feelings when we touch and i, i want to make her happy. That was also the reason why i gave her the stuffed animal i won. Do you know what this crazy feeling is?''_

_Lucas laughed and i looked confused at him._

_As he saw my confused expression he said: ,,Sorry. I know what this is. Dad told me it not to long ago. You have a crush on Pia. It's when you really like someone and you want to be around them and you really like it when you hug or kiss each other cheeks or hold hands.''_

_I was shocked._

_,,You mean like our parents?'' , i asked._

_He nodded._

_,,That's not a crime, L.J. Besides i think Pia has this funny feelings, too about you.'' , he replied._

_Flashback end_

Lucas was probably right.

I had a crush on Pia.

That sounded so weird but he couldn't tell me , what i should do about it.

Maybe dad can help me...

I never felt like this before but it felt weird and somehow good.

I looked at dad, who still smiled at me and asked: ,,Dad? Can we talk alone in my room? It is really important!''

**Logan's POV:**

,,Dad? Can we talk alone in my room? It is really important!'' , L.J. asked me after a while of silence and i raised an eyebrow.

I looked at Cece who chuckled.

,,Go ahead.'' , she told us. ,,While you're having you're father- son talk, i'm going to make us dinner.''

I nodded, kissed Cece short and then said to L.J. : ,,Well, let's go!''

I was totally curious, about what he wanted to talk to me.

Normally he always talked with me and Cece.

We sat down on his bed and i asked him: ,,What's this, you want to talk about?''

L.J. looked down and then replied: ,,I ... I think i have a crush on Pia. Lucas at least told me, that's it what the crazy feelings mean.''

I looked shocked at L.J.

My little son had a crush on the daughter from my ex and the best friend of my wife.

That was cute but kinda weird.

,,What do you have for feelings?'' , i questioned him.

,,My stomach goes all funny when we touch and i want to spend much time with her. I also won the stuffed animal for her, only to make her happy. '' , L.J. replied.

Oh my god.

My little boy had his first crush.

I smiled at L.J. and then said: ,,Wow. I knew this was coming but i didn't except it to be Pia. That's sweet L.J. If you really like her, you should show it to her. I mean you're way to young for a relationship like mommy and me but maybe you want to be a little bit closer to her?''

L.J. nodded eagerly.

,,Then just try it and show her, what a great boy you are.'' , i told him and L.J. nodded again.

Then he hugged me.

,,Thanks dad.'' , he said.

I hugged him back, still being a little bit in disbelieve.

My little boy had his first crush.

That was really adorable.

**After Diner and after L.J. went to bed**

**Cece's POV:**

I sat with Logan on the couch, cuddling and talking.

The talk yesterday really broke the ice and everything was okay again.

I couldn't be more happy.

Even though i was really curious, about what my two boys talked about and i'm going to find it out.

,,Honey?'' , i asked Logan, snuggling closer to him.

He took a strand of hair out of my face and replied: ,,Yes?''

,,Don't you want to tell me what you and L.J. were talking about earlier?'' , i asked with my puppy look.

Logan chuckled and kissed my hair.

,,You're still as curious as ever. Well, our little boy has his first crush.'' , he said and my eyes went wide.

Then he added: ,,But you have to figure out on yourself, who the lucky girl is.''

That was not fair.

I hated such games but i knew, that otherwise Logan won't tell me.

Suddenly it hit me and i looked shocked but also happy up to Logan.

,,No way!'' , i half shouted, half whispered excited.

Logan nodded and i grinned wide.

Our little boy was in love with my best friends daughter!

That was so cute!

I can't believe it.

L.J. had a crush on Pia.

His first crush! That was so adorable!

,,How?'' , i asked even more curious.

Logan laughed: ,,I don't know it and i think he doesn't even know it his self but it's cute , isn't it?''

I nodded smiling.

,,Those two would be so cute together. I mean they're already best friends and i think Pia l-''

Logan cut me off. ,,Likes him , to? I think so, too but i'm not sure. Well, but who could say no to a Hunter?'' , he said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes at him but chuckled.

,,Me not.'' , i replied and kissed him long.

He immediately kissed back and it was just about to get heated again, as i broke apart.

,,We should stop. L.J. is at home.'' , i told him , sticking my tongue out and standing up.

,,Yeah, not that he hears us, while we're - sleeping.'' ,Logan replied and laughed.

I got bright red but just went in to our bedroom, followed by Logan.

**Rocky's POV:**

Oh my god. That was so cute!

My little girl just came home and told me that she had a crush on someone!

But not on anyone!

On the son of my best friend!

They would be so adorable together.

Haha how she said it.

'Those funny feelings' . She had no clue but she felt them and that was so cute.

I still knew my first crush.

Mark also heard what she said and told me over and over again: ,,If you don't stop squealing, Pia will definitely regret it, to tell you that.''

Well, but i couldn't help it.

Well my hyper was probably also because of my pregnancy but this was just so cute.

I had to write Cece, maybe she knew if L.J. also likes Pia.

No, that would be unfair.

Well, but i'm her mother i want to play matchmaker!

No...

Oh, who am i kidding. I'm going to talk about it with Cece, tomorrow anyway.

She's my best friend after all.


	13. Cece sick?

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my future story! :) Yeah 'first crush' is really adorable, i know :D I still know, as i had my first crush... :D Long time ago i was 9 years old but you don't forget something like this :D Well i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**The next day with Cece and Rocky at the Mall**

**Cece's POV:**

I was just with Rocky at the mall and we were looking for some shoes.

I was way much better and Rocky seemed to notice that.

She was happy for me and i could see that.

As i was just looking for some new high heels , Rocky asked me: ,,So you and Logan are okay again?''

I knew she just asked it to be sure but the question really wasn't necessary and i wanted to talk about an other subject.

,,Yes, we're more than okay. He really is the best thing that ever happened to me with L.J. Talking about L.J... Logan found out something really interesting about our little kids...'' , i replied smirking.

Rocky looked confused at me and then suddenly it hit her.

,,No way! L.J. has a crush on Pia, too?'' , she asked in disbelieve.

Too? Oh my god this was getting cuter and cuter by every minute!

,,Yes he has a crush on Pia! She has one on him, too?'' , i questioned her excited and Rocky nodded.

Rocky and i squealed and 'awwwed' at the same time.

,,This is so cute! I mean our little kids, in love with each other!'' , Rocky exclaimed totally happy.

I grinned and replied: ,,I know what you mean. Well, they're kinda young for something like this now, but who knows... Maybe later. This would be so cool and adorable!''

Rocky nodded eagerly and then she said, while taking my arm and dragging me out of the shop: ,,Yes, it would but it's their first crush. They should figure out the rest on their selfs.''

She looked seriously at me, while i pouted.

To bad.

Well, even though they're our kids, we shouldn't get in between them, for yet.

**One month later** **on a monday at 4 a.m. ****(sorry for the time jump)**

**Cece's POV:**

I woke up with a sharp feeling in my stomach.

Oh my god!

As it got worse and i couldn't held it anymore, i ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

I really had no clue what was wrong with me and it was worrying me.

This was going on like this since a few days now and even Logan noticed, that something was wrong.

Well, it was probably just a bad flu or something like this.

I just wanted to look at the clock as suddenly Logan asked soft behind me: ,,Honey, is everything okay?''

I nodded and tried to stood up but i was really weak in the knees.

Logan held me steady and gave me some water.

He looked really concerned.

I hated it to see him like this.

I was already doing enough problems and Logan was like never sick but me...

I'm throwing up and have a big ache since days.

As i almost tripped over my own feet and Logan caught me, he said: ,,Cece, that's enough. You have to go to a doctor!''

Oh no. Please not the doctor.

I looked in the internet what it also could be all and there were things like cancer and autoimmune illness and something like this.

I shook my head and replied: ,,Logan, i'm fine. I just want to go to sleep now.''

Then i wanted to walk to the bed again but Logan held me in his grip and said.

,,Baby, i'm just concerned about you. Please, go to the doctor. I don't know what you have but it seems anything but healthy.'' , he told me pleading.

He still had this puppy look and it was really hard to resist but by now i had tears in my eyes.

,,What if i have cancer or something like this? What if i'm not only retarded and can't get kids anymore but also i have such a hard illness?'' , i asked him sad.

Logan now understood, why i was so finished and then took me in to his arms.

He replied: ,,I don't care. I'll stay by your side and we'll go through this Cece , but this is going on since weeks and you really need help. Please, go to a doctor.''

He kissed my hair and i let some tears fall.

I knew Logan meant it, but the thought of being even more retarded was hard.

Even though he was right, i had to go to the doctor.

,,Fine.'' , i said. ,,I'm going to ask Rocky later, if she's going with me to the doctor tomorrow but now, let's go to sleep.''

Logan shook his head, breaking apart from me: ,,You're going to the hospital and ask for an appointment today. If they really had to run more tests through with you, you have to go there anyway.''

I sighed but nodded.

,,Okay.'' , i just answered, not able to say anything.

I felt really weak in this moment.

Logan hugged me one last time tight and then we went back to sleep.

**Later that day**

I just had talked to Rocky, who promised to pick me up, for the doctor appointment.

The appointment was in two hours and Logan just finished getting ready for work.

L.J. was picked up by Mark for school.

I just sat on the couch and didn't eat anything because i was so nervous.

Logan just fixed his tie and looked one last time at me, concerned.

,,You sure, that i shouldn't come with you?'' , he asked for the hundred time, since we woke up.

I nodded and stood up.

,,Rocky will be there and you have to go to this meeting.'' , i replied trying to sound calm but Logan noticed my nervousness.

He kissed me for 6 seconds and then said: ,,Everything is going to be okay. I love you.''

I smiled weak and replied: ,,I love you, too.''

Then he walked out.

I sat back down on the couch and one and a half hour later Rocky came in.

She just hugged me tight as a hello and we walked to her car.

While driving she took my hand and squeezed it short, smiling at me.

,,Cece, everything is going to be okay. They're just running through some tests with you and i'm pretty sure, that in the end it really is just a bad flu or something like this. Nothing to worry about.'' , she told me and i nodded nervous.

The rest of the car drive was really silent.

As we arrived in the hospital, a doctor was coming up to us.

I saw, that it was the same doctor, who told me years ago, that i probably can't get kids anymore.

I will never forget this face.

,,Hello Mrs. Hunter and...?'' ,,Mrs. Colpress.'' , Rocky replied.

The doctor, Mr. Randel nodded and then said: ,,Okay. Well, nice to meet you again, Mrs. Hunter. The last time we saw each other was a little bit... rough for your family and i'm really sorry for this.''

I gulped at the sentence and nodded.

,,Well, let's just hope, that none of the bad tests, we're running through are positive. You already told me at the phone everything and we're just going to take some tests. Mrs. Colpress if you would wait in the waiting room?'' , he asked Rocky.

Rocky nodded, squeezed my hand one last time and then walked in to the waiting room.

I sighed and followed the doctor, in to an other room for the tests.

He already told me that it could really be cancer, like i suggested or something like that but it doesn't have to.

This time i would be really happy if i have luck.

Not like last time.

**A few tests and hours later**

I came out of the room with the tests and the doctor then told me: ,,Well, Mrs. Hunter. We have to wait, until wednesday for all the tests but then you can come back and we'll tell you, what's wrong.''

I nodded and replied: ,,Thanks, Mr. Randel.''

He smiled a weak smile at me and then said: ,,No problem. I just hope for you, your husband and your son that everything is going to be okay.''

I nodded again and then walked to Rocky, who was already waiting outside for me.

I was two hours in there and she didn't complain.

That really was a best friend, like you wish for.

I hugged her tight and she hugged back.

,,Come on, Cece. Let's go home.'' , she told me and i nodded.

**Wednesday**

**Logan's POV:**

Cece, L.J. and i were on our way to the hospital on wednesday morning.

We let L.J. come with us, since he was pleading and he had only two hours of school anyway.

I was already totally nervous but Cece even more.

What if she really had cancer or something like this?

While we walked in to the hospital , i hold her hand and whispered comforting things to her but she just shook at the thought what maybe was about to come.

Mr. Randel came up to us and he said with a really serious face: ,,Hello , family Hunter . Please come to my office. I'm going to tell you what's wrong, with Cece.''

We nodded and followed him, terrified because of his face.

Like if he already knew it, there were a box with cookies and L.J. took some, while Cece and me sat down on the chairs across the desk and he got on to an other chair.

Mr. Randel looked through some papers and then said: ,,Well, we ran through every possible tests that you can ran through, to find out what Cece has and...''

**CLIFFHANGER! What has Cece? Will it ruin the family? Well you'll find out soon and even sooner if you'll leave a review! Just kidding but i would be happy if you leave one :)**

**P.S.: You can't kill me anyway! :D**

**P.P.S.: I would be really happy if you get a look at the summary from my new story 'I deny it up' and leave a review! :) **


	14. No joke?

**Hay guys! Thanks for the many reviews but it wasn't funny that you took everything before i wrote the chapter :( Just kidding :D Well i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) Thanks for the reviews and the sweet messages i got so far! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

Mr. Randel looked through some papers and then said: ,,Well, we ran through every possible tests that you can ran through, to find out what Cece has and...''

He took a long break and the silence was totally creeping me out.

Probably it was something really bad and he didn't know how to say it.

Our family is ruined.

I was just trying to get prepared for the worst as Mr. Randel continued: ,, And i can't believe that i'm telling you that , but Mrs. Hunter... You're pregnant.''

I... What?

Oh my god. The doctor smiled wide at me and i looked at him in disbelieve.

Is he telling the truth.

I looked to Logan who looked as shocked as me.

Even L.J. was speechless.

,,This is not some joke or is it?'' , I asked in disbelieve.

Mr. Randel looked really offended and then replied: ,,I would never do a joke about something like this. Well, seemed like you're one of the million, even though it needed eight years. I'm really happy for you guys and i'm also happy that i can see something like this in the time, where i'm a doctor.''

I can't believe it.

I'm really pregnant. I'm really pregnant.

I'm one of the million.

This is to good to be true.

I still didn't say anything anymore. I was to shocked right now.

Logan spoke up for me: ,,Thanks , doctor.''

More he also didn't became out.

L.J. asked then: ,,Means that i'm going to be a big brother?''

Mr. Randel nodded and replied: ,,Yes you are. Well, i'll give you some alone time , now with your new one luck. ''

He took a card out and wrote a new appointment on it and gave it to me.

,,In two weeks you have to come again for your first ultrasound. I suppose you're in the second month. I'll see you than and congratulations again.'' , he added and then walked out of the office.

I was still speechless and tears started forming in my eyes.

Wow.

**Logan's POV:**

,,In two weeks you have to come again for your first ultrasound. I suppose you're in the second month. I'll see you than and congratulations again.'' , Mr. Randel added and then walked out of the office.

Oh my god. Cece is the one of the million!

She's pregnant!

This was so unbelievable but also the best day for me since a really long time.

Cece still didn't have her voice back and suddenly tears were forming in her eyes.

I took her in my arms and asked concerned: ,,Honey, is everything okay?''

Cece nodded smiling and then said: ,,We're really going to get a baby... This is... this is so unbelievable and great!''

I nodded happy.

,,Yes. We're going to be parents. I knew that you are the one. Finally, we can make our dream of a second child come true.'' , i replied, now also having tears in my eyes.

She looked up to me and i kissed her happy.

This was so great.

I knew Cece was it and now, we're going to have an other child!

Suddenly L.J. cried happily : ,,And i'm going to be the best big brother in the world!''

Cece and i broke apart laughing and Cece replied, taking him in her arms: ,,Yes, you are.''

I chuckled again and then said: ,,Come on. We have to go home and get the house totally clean and food ready. I want to tell all our friends the good news.''

Cece and L.J. nodded , grinning even wider and we walked out of the office.

I took Cece's one hand and L.J. her other hand.

Then we walked to the car and drove home.

As we were home, Cece called the whole gang, to come over here at 7 p.m. because we had news.

Everyone agreed and while Cece was preparing the food, L.J. and i were cleaning the house.

This is going to be an awesome evening.

**At the Colpress apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

Cece called earlier and said, that we should all come over tonight to her and Logan's house.

They have something important to tell us.

Oh my god. It probably has something to do, with the doctors appointment with Cece.

Hopefully it's not something bad.

I was just getting ready, since we had to be there soon.

I just fixed my hair as Mark came in.

I was really nervous and he probably saw that.

He took his arms around me from behind and whispered: ,,It's going to be okay. I'm pretty sure nothing bad happened.''

I sighed and turned around.

,,I don't know... Cece seemed really sick.'' , i replied.

Mark sighed, took my hand and then said: ,,Well, if we're here forever, we're never going to find it out and you already look beautiful. Come on, let's go.''

I nodded and after Pia was also out of her room, we drove to the Hunter's house.

As we arrived there, Mark rang the doorbell and L.J. opened the door.

Pia blushed at the sight of Logan and i almost chuckled.

,,Hello! Come in! Everyone is also already here!'' , L.J. greeted us, smiling.

We walked in and Cece greeted us with a hug.

,,Hey guys! Diner is already ready! Sat down!'' , she said , walking in the eating area and we followed her confused.

We started eating and talked a while, but Cece and Logan still didn't tell us, why we should come.

After we was finished eating Tinka asked Logan and Cece: ,,Well, thanks for the dinner and it really was a great evening so far but you said something about you have to tell us some news. I think i'm not the only one, totally curious! Could you please tell us what's going on?''

Everyone nodded and looked questioning at the two.

Logan chuckled stood up and walked behind Cece, who was still sitting at her chair, grinning.

What was this all about.

,,Well... You all know that the doctor said eight years ago, as Cece had the car accident... That the possibility, of her getting kids is like one in a million?'' , Logan asked us and we all nodded.

I could never forget something like this.

Especially not, how hurt they were.

Cece continued for him: ,,Well, we were today at the doctor's to get the results and...''

She took a break and everyone wanted to know what she meant.

Dina seemed to hit it.

,,No way! You're pregnant?'' , she cried in disbelieve.

Cece nodded, smiling and standing up as well, taking Logan's hand.

Oh my god!

,,You're joking right?'' , Ty asked in disbelieve.

Logan shook his head.

,,No. The doctor was totally surprised his self but it seems like Cece is 'the one in a million'.'' , he replied.

I can't believe it!

My best friend was pregnant!

After eight years of fighting!

I was so happy for her.

Not only that, she was also pregnant, while i was pregnant, to.

Well, and we know how it ended with L.J. and Pia.

Well, i'm in the fifth month, almost the six and she's only in the first or second , but still.

I was the first one who stood up and walked to them, taking them in to a big hug.

,,Oh my god! I'm so happy for you guys! This is amazing!''

,,Thanks Rocky. That means a lot.'' , Cece replied and grinned at me.

After me everyone else hugged and congratulated them.

This was so cute!

L.J. was jumping up and down, telling our kids excited, what a great big brother he will be.

After all the hugging and everything we sat back down and Deuce said: ,,Wow, that were really some news.''

Everyone laughed at that statement and we just started talking again and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

This was just amazing and i couldn't be more happy for my best friend.


	15. Everything perfect?

**Hay guys! Thanks for the many reviews! YES, she's pregnant! :D Haha i knew, most of you will freak out, at that message and i was right :D Well, this story is even going to be better so be prepared :D Well, i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) I would also be really happy if you get a look at my new Cogan story 'I deny it up! ' and leave a review :) It's good, i promise! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**The next day**

**Logan's POV:**

I just woke up, for work, Cece laying besides me, still sleeping.

She smiled in her sleep and she looked more happy than ever.

Well, it got pretty late yesterday and it was an eventful day especially for her. I shouldn't wake her up.

I stood up, silently and walked in to the bathroom to shower and change.

It was only 6 a.m. and L.J. had to go to school at half past eight , so i could wake him up, when i changed.

After i was finished i went in to the living room and then to L.J.'s room.

He was still asleep.

Well, he went to bed really late yesterday but he can't skip school again.

I shook him a little and he stirred.

Then he opened one eye and i smiled at him.

,,Morning, little man. Time to wake up for school.'' , i greeted him cheerfully.

He smiled back and nodded.

Then he stood up.

,,Is mommy still asleep?'' , he asked curious.

I nodded.

,,Yes, she is. Especially when you're pregnant, you have to sleep a lot and everything. She also threw up a lot the past days. She needs some rest.'' , i replied and L.J. nodded.

Then he jumped off the bed and started getting ready, after i told him, that i make us some breakfast.

I made us some bacon and eggs with toast and also put a plate for Cece in the fridge with a note.

After i was finished with making breakfast, L.J. came out of his room and we started eating.

,,Daddy?'' , L.J. asked me, just as we were finished.

I looked at him questioning and replied: ,,Yes?''

,,Now that mom is pregnant... Is everything okay again? You and mommy are not getting divorced?'' , he asked and i chocked.

I didn't know, that L.J. thought about that.

Well, but it was all over anyway.

,,Yes, L.J. .Everything is okay again.'' , i replied smiling.

L.J. nodded, grinning and after our little conversation we went to school and work.

**Later**

**Cece's POV:**

I just woke up, noticing that Logan wasn't there anymore.

I looked at the watch.

Already 10 p.m. !

I totally over slept and Logan didn't wake me up.

Hmmm, well i didn't really mind.

Yesterday was a really eventful day and i really needed the few hours more sleep.

Well, but eventful in a good way.

I put a hand on my stomach and sighed happily.

I was really pregnant.

This was still to good to be true.

I sighed happily and stood up.

I could hug the whole world.

I showered and changed in to the kitchen.

I just got a SMS from Rocky:

_Hey bestie! I'll be at your apartment in 15 minutes! We're eating breakfast outside today! :) xx_

I chuckled.

Rocky was almost as excited as me, that i'm pregnant.

I opened the fridge to took some milk out as i saw there a plate with a note on it from Logan.

I grinned wide and opened the note.

_Morning, beautiful :)_

_I didn't want to wake you up since you looked so peaceful and happy. I still can't believe it but i'm really happy Cece, just for you to know :) Well, i thought i'll leave you some breakfast. I have to go to work soon and bring L.J. to school so bye, beautiful xx_

I smirked.

Bad for the yummy breakfast but eating outside was something i didn't do in weeks and man was i hungry.

Suddenly my phone went off and the number from Mr. Randel was on the display.

I looked confused and picked up.

_Phone conversation_

**(AN: Mr. Randel: italic, Cece: normal)**

,,Hello?'' , i asked confused to the other line.

_,,Hello, Mrs. Hunter. I have to tell you something...'' _, Mr. Randel said nervous at the other line and my eyes went wide.

,,What? Am i not pregnant? What's wrong?'' , i asked quick. I got really nervous and afraid. What if the tests were wrong?

_,,No, don't worry. You're pregnant. Well, but since you're body was really bruised inside from the car accident it could be, that it'll give some complications while the pregnancy and...'' _I cut him off angry.

,,And what?'', i asked.

_,,It's not sure, but it could be that the pregnancy will have aftereffects. Bad aftereffects.'' , the doctor told me._

,,Like what?'' , i questioned him, tears in my eyes.

_,,I'm not quiet sure but the baby could may be retarded or couldn't even make it or maybe... It could even die or you could die.'' _, he replied and i gasped.

Oh my god.

,,Are you sure Mr. Randel?'' , i asked in disbelieve.

_,,Well, not entirely... But if you want to keep the baby or not... You have to decide that soon with your husband... At the ultrasound in two weeks i can tell you more. It's just a suggestion right now, but the possibility is there and it's great. Bigger than with other pregnancies. '' _, Mr. Randel told me and i felt tears, falling down.

,,Thanks Mr. Randel. I'll think about it and i'll see you in two weeks than.'' , i said and then hung up.

_Phone conversation end_

I let myself fall on the couch.

That can't be true.

Why does this have to happen?

Everything was so good and then this news.

I let more tears fall and then the door went open and Rocky came in.

As she saw me, crying she looked really shocked at me.

,,Cece what's wrong?'' , she asked concerned.

She came up to me and hugged me.

,,I... Mr. Randel just called and he said that... that...'' , i took a deep breath and told her what just happened while the phone conversation.

Rocky gasped at some points and looked even more shocked, after i told her what happened.

After i was finished she hugged me again and then said: ,, Oh my god. I'm so sorry Cece. Well, but the kid doesn't have to be retarded or nobody has to day it's just a suggestion... Well, but what do you want to say Logan?''

Crap.

I didn't thought about that, yet.


	16. What should we do?

**Hay guys! First of all, i had to say i'm a little bit disappointed. You really thought i would leave the story like this? :D Ouch. That hurts. I thought you guys know me. :P Just kidding, i was a little bit disappointed but i'm not angry :D Well, but i hope you'll enjoy the next chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Logan's POV:**

I leaned shocked and frustrated back in the chair in my office.

Mr. Randel just called me and told me, what could happen because of Cece being pregnant.

The baby could be retarded or die, or Cece could die...

Why did this have to happen?

Everything seemed good and then something like that?

I can't believe it.

I didn't want to loose Cece and the baby as well.

I already love this child, even though i just knew since yesterday that we will have it.

It was Cece's and my chance to have a bigger family.

To run the family again.

Why? Why us? Why every time us?

I sighed and let myself sink deeper.

This was so bad. Really bad but we really wanted this baby.

I just didn't want Cece to die because of it.

I would love the baby if it's retarded, as much as if it's not.

Well, i had to talk to Cece first anyway.

She's the one pregnant.

I really wanted to talk to her right now.

This is way much important then stupid office work.

I called my secretary and told her that i will take the rest of the day off.

Then i walked out and to my car.

Cece needs me right now.

Mr. Randel already told me, that Cece knows it.

I just hope, she's not going to break down again.

I can't see my wife like this.

I love her to much and i would never let something happen to her.

**Cece's POV:**

Rocky gasped at some points and looked even more shocked, after i told her what happened.

After i was finished she hugged me again and then said: ,, Oh my god. I'm so sorry Cece. Well, but the kid doesn't have to be retarded or nobody has to day it's just a suggestion... Well, but what do you want to say Logan?''

Crap.

I didn't thought about that, yet.

How could i tell it Logan?

Well, i have to but how will he react?

Now, that we finally had the chance to get a child, my stupid body destroys it.

I'm still a terrible wife.

Everything seemed so good and now this.

,,Cece?'' , Rocky asked soft.

I let some more tears fall and then replied, in between the sobs: ,,I- i don't know. I have to tell him but i-''

I was cut off by the door, which went open.

Logan stood in front of it.

At his look, i could see that Mr. Randel already called him, too.

Rocky seemed to notice this, too.

,,I'm going to leave you two alone, to talk about this.'' , she told us and then disappeared out of the house.

Logan didn't say anything at first.

He just walked in and hugged me tight.

I hugged him back and started sobbing.

This was to much to take.

Why me?

,,I- i, this is to much, Logan. I don't know what to do.'' , i told him, sobbing.

He hugged me tighter.

,,It's okay, honey. Everything is going to be okay, i promise.'' , he replied, leading me to the couch and we sat down.

He stroke my hair and then said: ,,Cece, don't worry. We're going to find a way. I would never want to loose you.''

I shook my head and then told him: ,,I want to keep this baby, Logan. I don't care if it's retarded or something like this. I love this child.''

It was true.

I didn't meet it yet and i didn't know if it's a boy or a girl or retarded or not, but i'm in love with the child.

It's my baby and i would never kill it.

I love it to much.

At this i just sobbed harder and Logan took me in to his arms again.

,,I didn't mean to kill the child, Cece. I want to keep it as well and i love it as much as you do. We will find an other solution. I don't care either, if it's retarded. As long as it's our child and it's our family. I love it and i love you. I will do everything, that nothing bad will happen. I promise.'' , he said to me and i saw his honest look as we broke apart.

I showed him a weak smile and then replied: ,,Okay. I just, i just... Feel terrible again. I mean, i thought i can finally give, what you were wishing for and now...''

Logan cut me off.

,,Cece stop talking like this. You're not terrible and this is not your fault. Even if we won't have an other child, you're my one and only love and i could never live without you.'' , he told me.

**Logan's POV:**

,,Cece stop talking like this. You're not terrible and this is not your fault. Even if we won't have an other child, you're my one and only love and i could never live without you.'' , i told her.

That was the total truth.

I didn't care if the child was really retarded, as long as both survive.

Cece and the child.

I kissed her stomach and then said: ,,I'll make sure, that nobody can hurt you two, no matter what happens.''

I looked back up to her and Cece had more tears, rolling down her cheeks but she had also a slight smile on her lips.

I gave her a wide smile as well, then brushed her tears away and kissed her short.

,,Thanks.'' , she simply said and then leaned on to my shoulder.

I took an arm around her and we just sat there for a while.

I had no idea, what was going to happen the next months but i knew, that we will handle this all together.

I could never live a life without Cece.

She's my everything and she also had no our second child in her.

I didn't know, what will happen with this child but i don't care, as long as it's alive and okay.


	17. So far

**Hay guys! Thanks for the many reviews on this story! 88! That's so cool :D I'm really, really, really happy and i hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

******BY THE WAY: I would be really happy if you get a look at my crossover story from Shake it up and Kickin it! :) It's good i promise :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Two weeks later**

**Cece's POV:**

It was monday and i was in the kitchen, washing the dishes from the breakfast while Logan brought L.J. to school.

I was everything but happy today.

Today I'll may find out, what exactly could happen to my child.

Well, not what exactly but if something will make problems, while the pregnancy or something like this.

Or i won't find it out and have to wait again.

Even though, we'll keep the baby anyway, it was creeping me out.

I sighed, put the last plate away and stood there, my hands on my still flat stomach.

I was retarded, too but compared to all the things, my child could be, dyslexia was nothing.

You can learn to live with that but a down syndrome or autism or something like this...

I want to give my kids, the best live they could ever have and that'll be hard, if the kid is retarded.

I was already glad that L.J. had most of his skills from his dad.

I sighed again, as i suddenly felt two other hands on mine.

''Everything is going to be okay.'' ,Logan whispered in to my ear, resting his head on my shoulder.

I turned around and looked at him questioning.

I asked him: ''Aren't you afraid?''

Logan shook his head and replied: ''As long, as you two are alive, i don't care what else will happen. We can do this together Cece. It's already a blessing that you're pregnant and we should make the best out of it.''

I nodded and then hugged him, taking his scent in.

He smelled so good and it calmed me down, in the moment as he wrapped his arms around me again.

Logan kissed my hair and then whispered: ''I think we should go now to the hospital to make the ultrasound. I want to see my baby.''

I hugged him one last time , tight and then nodded.

Then we walked to the car, hand in hand.

I was on the one hand really excited but also totally nervous.

Hopefully, the doctor won't find anything, now and all the other ultrasounds after that, too.

**Logan's POV:**

I could see how nervous Cece was and i started to worried.

She shouldn't stress herself out.

It wasn't good for her and neither for her baby.

I on the other hand wasn't really afraid.

Sure it wasn't good news, if the kid really is retarded but i'll love this kid what ever will happen as well as Cece.

I just wanted to have my family alive, more not.

We went out of the car and in to the hospital.

At the entrance, Mr. Randel was already waiting.

He smiled at us and greeted us: ''Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hunter. I was already waiting for you. Come on we're going upstairs to make the ultrasound.''

We nodded, i squeezed Cece's hand one last time and then we followed Mr. Randel upstairs.

Cece laid down and Mr. Randel started.

At first the picture at the screen inside was like a blur but i wasn't a doctor anyway.

Mr. Randel pointed at a little white point there: ''See. This is your baby.''

Cece looked at the screen and had tears in her eyes.

''Honey, is everything okay?'' , i asked her concerned.

She nodded.

''It's just.. wow. I mean i never thought i could get pregnant again and now i can see my little baby inside me.'' , she replied happy.

I smiled.

I knew exactly, what she meant.

This still seemed to good to be true.

''I know what you mean, babe but it really is true.'' , i told her and leaned down to kiss her short, squeezing her hand.

She smiled at me, still with tears of joy in her eyes.

Mr. Randel looked at us in awe.

Then he looked back at the screen with the ultrasound.

''Well...'' , he spoke up after a while. '' I can't see any problems so far, what is also really hard since you're only in the second month but everything seems okay.''

I sighed relieved and Cece , too.

Mr. Randel took the screen off and then said: ''Well, we can't see more for right now. You can come back in a month for an other ultrasound and if anything is wrong then the normal pregnancy symptoms, just call me.''

Cece nodded, put her shirt back in place and replied: ''Thanks Mr. Randel. We will.''

I shook his hand, thanking him as well and then we walked out of the hospital.

I put an arm around her and told her: ''See? Everything is going to be okay.''

**At the evening, in the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I was just sitting on the couch, relaxing while L.J. was talking to my stomach.

Well, better said his little sibling.

He sat across from me and just started talking: ''Mommy said, i'm going to be a good big brother. I hope you'll think that, too. If you're a boy i'll teach you how to practice karate and i will go with you to the skater park and teach you , how to be a good boy. I can also help you with school, if you have problems.''

I smiled at L.J. and what he said.

Then he put a hand on my stomach and said: ''And if you're going to be a girl, i will teach you how to dance. I will protect you from all the bad persons and kick their ass, if they want to hurt you. I'll never leave your side and i can't promise you that i'll understand everything what you say but i'll try my best. Whatever you are and if you're retarded or not, i'm going to be a great big brother. We're going through all together, if you're a boy or a girl. I promise you that.''

A tear ran down my cheek as L.J. said that.

He was so happy, to finally get the chance to be a big brother.

It was so cute.

''Well...'' Logan said, coming out of the kitchen. '' But you have to go to sleep now. I think, mommy is tired, too.''

L.J. nodded, gave me a kiss on the cheek and went in to his bedroom.

''He really is in to this, even though i think the kid can't hear him yet.'' , Logan told me ,smirking.

I replied: ''Let him. I was also like this, as mom was pregnant with Flynn. I always wanted to be a good big sister and help him. Sometimes i failed miserable, sadly.''

Logan shook his head and then said: '' You didn't. Everyone makes faults but you and Flynn were still a great team most of the times and now you're an even better mom and wife.''

I smiled at him thankfully and then replied: ''Well, thanks to the best husband of the world.''

Then i stood up , kissed him one last time and added: ,,Well, but i'm tired now. It was a long day and my hormones also went crazy. It's also a surprise that i didn't throw up , today. I'm going to sleep now.''

Logan nodded, kissed my forehead and then replied: ''Well, sleep well, honey. I still have to do something for work, but i'll come soon to bed , too.''

I nodded and walked in to our bed room.

Hopefully everything was going to be okay, now.


	18. Surprise

**Hay guys! Wow 92 reviews! o: It's getting close to the hundred! :D Thank you soooo much! :) I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter and don't get your heads down, because SIU is ending! It's living on with fan fiction! :)**

**Oh my gosh :D My aunt (she has an amazing voice and she's almost 25) told me she's going to 'The Voice of Germany' next year :D I'm so happy :D **

**P.S.: Reviews don't bite :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Cece's POV:**

_Logan shook his head and then said: '' You didn't. Everyone makes faults but you and Flynn were still a great team most of the times and now you're an even better mom and wife.''_

_I smiled at him thankfully and then replied: ''Well, thanks to the best husband of the world.''_

_Then i stood up , kissed him one last time and added: ,,Well, but i'm tired now. It was a long day and my hormones also went crazy. It's also a surprise that i didn't throw up , today. I'm going to sleep now.''_

_Logan nodded, kissed my forehead and then replied: ''Well, sleep well, honey. I still have to do something for work, but i'll come soon to bed , too.''_

_I nodded and walked in to our bed room._

_Hopefully everything was going to be okay, now._

**One month later**

**Logan's POV:**

I was just waking up after a really long sunday yesterday.

I slept on the couch, since Cece and Rocky were in the bedroom.

We had a really comfortable couch and it was not that bad.

Pia and Rocky slept over, while Mark was on a working trip and he kids really outdone me.

I thought they would leave me alone and have fun alone, since they both had crushes on each other, but no.

They wanted me to play with them, while Rocky and Cece were laying in the bedroom and watching movies.

I wished, i could just sleep on but i had to get the kids to school.

Rocky can't drive, since she's in the 7th month and Cece also was to lazy, since she's pregnant.

I stood up and shook my head smiling at my wife and her best friend.

Well, but i'm happy as well.

My baby is totally okay till yet and Cece is better than ever before.

I stood up and went in to the bedroom to take my things and shower and change.

After i had showered and changed in to the kitchen.

I was surprised as i saw Cece, Rocky and the kids on the kitchen - table, eating french toast.

Cece stood up smiling, greeted me with a long kiss and then greeted me: '' Hey, honey. We thought since you had to take care of the kids yesterday evening, we make them at least breakfast.''

I chuckled and then replied: ''You wouldn't have to do that but thanks guys.''

''No problem at all, honey.'' , Cece replied and Rocky nodded, smiling.

''Yesterday was so cool! Dad played everything we wanted with us and he even let us s-'' ''Pssst'', i cut L.J. off warning and he didn't say anything anymore.

Pia giggled and L.J. went bright red.

I chuckled, took a french toast and looked at the clock.

''Well, we should go. I have to be at work early today and i still have to drive you guys to school. I'll be back at 11 for our appointment before the hospital'' , i told Pia and L.J and then Cece.

The kids jumped up and nodded eagerly.

Cece and Rocky chuckled.

Rocky then said: ''Well, have fun guys. Cece and i will continue with watching movies.''

I rolled my eyes but grinned at them.

Pia and L.J. walked already to the door and i kissed Cece one last time and then followed them.

**Later that day at the doctor**

**Cece's POV:**

I was sitting with Logan in the waiting room of the doctor.

I drove Rocky home and came here, while Logan was already waiting for me.

He was smiling like always but i got really nervous again.

What if they find something now, that's wrong with my baby?

What if my baby didn't even live anymore?

I shifter nervous on my chair and Logan seemed to notice that.

My hormones were already going crazy and i threw up after Logan went to work already.

He squeezed my hand tight and then told me: ''Honey. Everything is going to be okay. Our baby is fine. You don't have to worry.''

I didn't say anything and still looked really nervous at him.

''What if-'' , he cut me off with a short kiss and then said again: ''You don't have to worry.''

I nodded hesitant this time and tried to calm down.

He still hold my hand as the announcement came that we had the ultrasound now.

We stood up and walked in to the hallway, where Mr. Randel was waiting for us.

We went in to the room for the ultrasound and i laid down, nervous.

Logan was holding my hand, while the doctor put the gel on my stomach.

I couldn't even look at the screen. I was to afraid.

''Relax, Mrs. Hunter, please.'' , Mr. Randel told me and i tried to calm down.

Suddenly i heard a loud gasp, coming from Mr. Randel.

I wanted to sat up but Logan held me back and i asked curious: ''What is wrong? What is with my baby? Is it okay?''

Please don't let him be not okay.

Not my baby. Please.

Mr. Randel smiled at me and Logan looked just as concerned and nervous as me now.

Mr. Randel grinned wide and then replied: ''Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Hunter. You're BabIES are perfectly fine.''

I sighed relieved.

Wait a moment. Babies?

I have...

''Twins?'' , i whispered shocked and tears of joy started forming in my eyes.

Logan looked also shocked but happy and Mr. Randel nodded.

I looked at the screen and now also saw it.

You could see the babies now better and there were two.

Oh my god.

I'm going to have twins.

''They're perfectly fine and congratulations, twins. That is really awesome.'' , the doctor said to us, grinning wide.

I grinned wide back and looked happy at Logan who looked as the same back.

''We're really going to have twins.'' , i whispered again.

''Yes, we do.'' , Logan replied happy.

**Well hope you guys liked it! :D Haha if you think everything is good now, you're thinking wrong, believe me. This story will have something, you're probably going to kill me for soon :D Well but i hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**


	19. From one surprise to the next one

**Hay guys! Actually i wanted to wait, until i have the 100 reviews but i just can't wait for the next chapter sooo here it is :D I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews :) Thanks for the many reviews i got so far :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Logan's POV:**

After Cece and i got the unbelievable message, that we get twins we went out of the room for the ultrasound.

Cece grinned from one ear to the other and she never looked happier.

I had to grin, to.

Not only our babies were perfectly fine, no it were twins!

This was so great.

Cece and i were just walking down the hallway as we suddenly saw Mark pacing around.

Cece and i stared at each other.

''Mark.'' I called out to him and he turned around.

''The baby comes!'' , he cried nervous and my eyes widened in shock.

Again an early birth.

Cece quickly walked up to him.

''Rocky is in there?'' , she asked shocked.

Mark nodded.

''They won't let me in, since i passed out last time.'' , he replied.

I chuckled at the thought, a little bit over 10 years ago as Rocky got Pia and Mark passed out.

Mark glared at me and i stopped laughing.

''Well, we're going to wait here with you. '' , Cece told him and smiled comforting at him.

I nodded and Mark looked thankfully at us.

So we sat down before the room, where Rocky was just getting her baby and waited.

Cece was nervously shifting in her chair and i could see, that she really wanted to tell our good news but that had to wait now.

I took her hand and squeezed it.

She smiled at me and then looked at Mark, who was painting.

Cece looked at me and whispered: ''Promise me, that you will be in the room, when i get my babies.''

**Cece's POV:**

''Promise me, that you will be in the room, when i get my babies.'' , i whispered to him and he chuckled.

Then he leaned down and kissed me.

As we broke apart, he replied: ''Promised. With L.J. i also was there. I won't ever go from your side, while the OP.''

Oh my god, he was so adorable.

Oh yes, i remembered that day.

Well, there i was the one, who almost passed out.

I kissed him short as a thanks and smiled at him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

I smiled at the thought from L.J.'s birth and just wanted to say something as finally the doctor came out.

Mark jumped up and the doctor smiled at him wide.

''Well, Mr. Colpress. Congratulations. You just got an other girl.'' , he told him and walked aside.

I looked questioning at Mark.

''Should we wait outside first?'' , i asked him and Mark nodded.

''You can come in in 10 minutes.'' , he replied and walked in to the room.

Logan and i sat back down and waited.

Wow. Rocky got an other girl.

That was so cute.

**Mark's POV:**

I walked in to the room, where my wife was laying with our second child.

A little girl.

I saw the bundle in her arms, but didn't see the little girl.

I smiled at Rocky and walked up to her.

She grinned back wide, with tears of joy in her arms.

Now, i saw the little girl in the bundle.

She had dark brown hair but a lighter skin like me.

She was asleep.

Our little girl was beautiful.

I kissed Rocky and then whispered to her: ''She's stunning.''

She smiled and replied: ''Yes, she is. Well, she's early just like Dustin but i'm glad, she's okay.''

I nodded and then said: ''Yeah. That's the most important thing. Do you know, how we should name her?''

Rocky nodded, grinning wide.

''I don't know, but i think the name Jessica fits pretty much. What do you think?'' , she questioned me, curious.

**Rocky's POV:**

''I don't know, but i think the name Jessica fits pretty much. What do you think?'' , i questioned him, curious.

He grinned wide and replied: ''The name is perfect. Jessica Colpress. Pia will creep out, when she sees her little sister.''

Rocky laughed and then the door went open.

Logan stood there apologizing and Cece told us: ''You said, ten minutes.''

I had to laugh and Rocky laughed, too.

''You should've said 15.'' , Rocky told me, still laughing and i chuckled.

Cece rushed to the bed and looked in awe at our little Jessica.

Logan patted my back and said: ''Congratulations, man. She's cute.''

I nodded and Rocky added: ''Yes, she is. Our little Jessica.''

Mark took his arms out and i gave him the bundle.

He stroke Jessica's little cheek and looked at her with a loving look.

Cece took me in to a hug.

''Congratulations Rocky! She's adorable and she's the perfect mix between you two!'', she told me, grinning and we all laughed.

Logan also hugged me short, congratulated me and then said: ''Well, but we also have to tell you guys something.''

Oh oh. No i started to worry.

Did they found out, that their baby was really retarded?

Please not.

I looked terrified at Cece and she just laughed.

''Relax, Rocky. It's nothing bad. It's anything bad.'' , she told me and i looked confused at her.

''Well, but is it about your baby?'' , i asked her confused.

Logan nodded.

''Yes it is about our babies.'' , he replied and i looked even more confused.

It seemed to make click with Mark and he looked shocked at them and asked in disbelieve: ''You guys are going to have twins?''

Wait. What? Twins? Oh my god!

''You're serious?'' , i questioned them shocked and they just nodded.

Logan and Cece nodded, smiling and i had to stop myself from squealing.

That was so cute.

Well, but Jessica was still asleep so i had to be a little bit more quiet.

Mark gave me the bundle with Jessica and took the guys in to a hug.

''Congratulations guys!'' , he said to them and they grinned even wider.

I nodded and added: ''Yes! I'm so happy for you guys!''

Suddenly Jessica started to stir in my arms and she started to open her eyes.

They were brown with a little bit green.

She was really beautiful.

''Welcome, little girl.'' , i greeted her and kissed her forehead.

She made happy baby voices and i stroked her cheek.

She was such adorable.

This day couldn't get any more better.

I had my baby and Cece and Logan are getting twins.

No retarded baby. Two perfectly fine twins.

Well, but the best thing was still the little girl in my arms, which just opened her beautiful eyes for the first time.


	20. LJ's birthday party

**Hay guys! I'm back! Just kidding! :D I was always there, you'll never get rid of me :D Muhahahaha :D Sorry, i'm just in a really good mood since finally all the learning and so on was more than just worth it :D Best english class test from the whole class *-* ( English is still not my first language! :D ) **

**But it also have been given bad news :/ A teacher in our school died. Rest in peace Mr. Sprau . xx**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) There will be even more time jumps now and i really am sorry but i hope you guys still like it! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Two months later**

**Cece's POV:**

Oh my god! I was so excited!

My little boy is going to be 11 today!

L.J. had birthday today and i was just decorating the breakfast table.

The actual party, from him with his friends was next week but today was family party and the Colpress will come.

Deuce, Dina and their kids couldn't come because of some wedding and Ty and Tinka will may come later with their little Dustin.

Logan was making breakfast in the kitchen and it was already smelling awesome.

Hmmm... Hopefully L.J. was waking up soon.

Luckily, he had birthday on a saturday.

The birthday cake was still in the fridge.

It was for later.

It was a big chocolate cake. L.J. will love it.

Then Logan came out of the kitchen with an exhausted face and two tablets with really yummy things on it.

My mouth got water.

I was a lot more hungry, since i'm pregnant but i didn't really mind.

Logan smirked at me and asked me: ''Should we wake up the birthday child?''

I nodded, smiling.

We walked in to L.J.'s room quiet and then as we arrived at his bed, i sat down on his bed and we started singing 'Happy Birthday'.

L.J. started to stir and opened his eyes happily.

I smiled wide at him and as he sat up, i hugged him tight.

Logan took us in to a group hug and as we broke apart, i kissed him on the cheek and told him: ''Happy Birthday, sweetie.''

L.J. grinned and replied: ''Thanks mom. I'm happy to be eleven now! That's so cool!''

Logan chuckled and said: ''Well, it only started. Come on we're going to the kitchen! There is a special birthday breakfast and present!''

L.J. immediately jumped up and we gave him the Skateboard we bought him for his birthday and the new video game he wished.

The morning went really quick by and at 2 p.m. the doorbell rang.

I opened the door to see Mark, Pia and Rocky with the little Jessica standing in the doorway.

L.J. grinned at them and Pia literally jumped on him and hugged him.

''Happy birthday!'' , she cried happy and L.J. blushed.

Mark, Rocky and I chuckled and Logan also came up to us.

I got a closer look at Jessica.

''She's even more beautiful, than the last time i saw her.'' , i told Rocky and Rocky smiled at me thankfully.

Then Logan put his arms around me from behind and his hands on my stomach.

''And i can't wait to see our little kids.'' , he said to me and i blushed.

Mark chuckled and added: ''We can't wait to see them , as well. It's still crazy that it all got this turn. Who know's maybe we'll have in 10 or eleven years again kids who has crushes on each other?''

We four laughed, what made Jessica stir in Rocky's arms and open her eyes.

Awww she was so cute.

Suddenly Logan cried: ''Mom, can Pia and i go to my room?''

I nodded at them and replied: ''Okay, but i want to see you in a hour, back here for lunch.''

**L.J.'s POV:**

My birthday was perfect so far.

I got everything i wished for and now also Pia was there.

I had again funny feelings as she hugged me and i think this crush was getting bigger and bigger.

Then Pia asked me: '' Do you want to go to your room? We can play your new game!''

I nodded eagerly and then cried out to my mom : ''Mom, can Pia and i go to my room?''

She turned around, nodded and replied: ''Okay, but i want to see you in a hour, back here for lunch.''

I nodded again and then Pia and i ran in to my room.

I just wanted to put in the game, as i saw Pia, still standing in front of the closed door.

''Is something wrong, Pia?'' , i asked confused.

She shook her head and replied: ''I just have a special birthday present, that i wanted to give you.''

I looked questioning at her, while she walked up to me and questioned her: ''What do you mean by that?''

''That.'' , she answered and suddenly i felt a tingling sensation on my lips.

Oh my god! Pia and i were kissing.

Now, i definitely now, that i had a huge crush on her.

I pressed my lips back and we stood there for 10 seconds.

I didn't really know where to put my hands and she didn't know either but it was a great kiss.

At least i thought so.

I just turned eleven today!

I can't quiet say much about something like this!

After we broke apart we just stared at each other.

''Wow.'' , i whispered shocked but happy and smiled.

Then suddenly Pia told me: ''Come on. Let's go and play that game now.''

I was totally confused at her reaction, but just nodded because i didn't know, how to react either.

All i knew, was that the tingling feeling on my lips won't go away soon and i didn't mind.


	21. Good, better, the worst?

**Hay guys! I'm back! Yeah wasn't long but i'm happy to get myself together again! :) First of all... I already say i'm sorry before i write that chapter, because i'm probably going to be dead after you guys read that :D Well but i hope you'll like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**About the couple name of the two cutest kids ever aka Pia and Logan: I think Electricgirl101's suggestion with Lia is the best :) If you know something better than just write it in a review :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**One month later at the Blue's apartment**

**Pia's POV:**

I was just playing with my little sister, thinking about what just happened yesterday.

L.J. and i were together now or how i could call it with almost 11 years, i don't know but it was sooo cute.

He was a cute boyfriend and i'm so happy!

Well, but still a little disappointed that he can't come today but he wanted to see his little siblings...

I sighed happily and replied the scene yesterday in my head.

_flashback_

_L.J. and i were in his room talking._

_I was kinda nervous the whole time, since we kissed._

_I still didn't know, why i exactly kissed him._

_Well, i knew it but i still didn't know if he liked me like that._

_Oh my god. I already didn't like that whole crush thing and it was only my first one._

_I sighed and L.J. looked confused at me._

_''Am i boring for you?'' , L.J. asked me, worried._

_I shook my head quick and i told him: ''No, no.''_

_L.J. nodded slow and then questioned me: ''Pia... Can i ask you something?''_

_Now i was the one, getting worried but i nodded._

_He continued: ''Where are we now? I mean, you kissed me and i don't know anymore.''_

_I sighed and replied: ''I don't know. What do you think?''_

_L.J. smiled at me and then kissed me on the cheek._

_I blushed and he said: ''I hoped, that we could be together.''_

_Flashback end_

I of course said yes and now, yeah...

I'm so happy!

I sighed happily and stroke the cheek of my little sister with a finger.

Jessi opened her eyes and looked at me.

She took my index finger in her little hand and she didn't let go.

I'm so happy , to be a big sister.

Jessi was sooo cute and i'm almost as happy that i now am together with L.J.

Mom and dad were happy for me, even though they didn't take it that serious.

For me it was really serious.

I really liked L.J.

Suddenly the door to the bedroom of Mom and dad went open and dad came in.

As soon as Jessi saw dad, she made a happy baby voice and let my finger go.

''Hey , how are my two baby girls?'' , he asked smiling.

I blushed and replied: ''We're fine. Jessi missed you, i think.''

Dad chuckled and picked her up.

She laughed and took his finger now.

''Where is mom?'' , i asked him and he looked at me smiling.

''She's with Tinka, looking for clothes for Jessi and Dustin.'' , he replied.

I pouted.

''She didn't take me with them?'' , i asked disappointed.

Dad chuckled and replied: ''You seemed so happy, playing with Jessi and thinking about your boyfriend, that they didn't want to disturb you.''

At that i had to blush hard.

**Cece's POV:**

I again was in the waiting room of the hospital with Logan and L.J.

We were here with two cars again, since Logan just picked L.J. up from school.

This time we had an appointment at the afternoon and L.J. wanted to come with us, even though his girlfriend (iiieeepp) asked him to come over.

I still couldn't believe, that they were together now.

They were sooo cute and i'm proud of my son, that he made a move on the girl, that he likes.

I smiled at L.J. who played something on his phone.

Logan looked at me with a big grin and told me, putting a hand on my growing tummy: ''Mark and Ty told me that Rocky and Tinka went totally crazy while pregnancy and they were really mean to them. What's up with you?''

I punched him playfully in the shoulder and pouted.

He laughed and kissed my cheek.

''You know, that i'm just joking. I'm glad to have such an amazing wife.'' , he added and i smiled at him.

L.J. looked disgusted and said: ''Why do you always have to get so mushy?''

Logan and i laughed.

Even though, he had a girlfriend now, he didn't quiet liked that.

I didn't want to know, what happens when later on Pia wants to get 'mushy'.

Then the announcement came that we should go to the ultrasound room.

We stood up and walked there.

Mr. Randel already waited for us.

He smiled at us and greeted us: ''Hello, family Hunter. Are you ready to see your two new family members?''

We all nodded.

It was really exciting, since we now may also could see the gender of the kids.

My twins.

I laid down and Mr. Randel started the ultrasound.

We looked at the screen and there you could already see the two babies.

Then i looked confused.

Something was wrong.

The baby on the right side looked much different and darker or something, i don't know...

L.J. was the first one, who spoke up confused: ''What's wrong with my sibling on the right side?''

He asked and the doctor looked kinda terrified.

''Doctor what's wrong?'' , Logan asked with more force.

The doctor looked guilty at us.

''The baby on the right side is... dead.'' , he replied slowly and my eyes started watering.

No, no, no! That can't be true!

I stood up and lifted my shirt down.

I took my purse and ran out of the hospital room.

Logan and L.J. cried after me but i just ran.

That can't be true.

Why did this have to happen?

Why one of my babies?

Tears were streaming down my face and i just ran.

Just as i was out of the hospital, Logan caught me by the arm.

L.J. right behind him.

I turned around to him and i could see tears in his eyes as well.

''Cece.'' , he just said quietly and concerned.

I let more tears fall and i could see L.J. crying as well.

Logan just took us in to a big hug and we didn't say anything anymore.

This couldn't be true. Why?

**Yes, i know that you'll probably hate me now but i warned you! :D I hope i'm not dead by tomorrow and even though it was really sad, that you liked the chapter :) I also would be really, really, really happy about reviews :) The next part will come soon! :D**


End file.
